I'm A Vampire!
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Saat pertama bertemu, Rin adalah seorang vampire dan Len hanyalah manusia biasa... Sebagai seorang vampire, Rin berusaha melindungi Len dari bahaya yang ada serta dari para vampire yang mengejar mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tertangkap dan dipisahkan... Len akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya... Dan Rin pun mengetahui kebenaran soal masa lalunya... -Chapter 9 - Updated!
1. Chapter 1: The Accidents

**Chapter 1:**

**The Accidents**

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Dan aku adalah seorang 'vampire'.

Aku berasal dari keluarga Kagamine…  
Dan, sama sepertiku, seluruh anggota keluargaku, yaitu Miku dan Kaito (kedua saudaraku) adalah vampire.  
Orang tua kami meninggalkan kami saat kami masih sangat kecil, dan kami bahkan tidak tau apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah...  
Langit bersih tanpa awan dan penuh dengan bintang yang bersinar…

Aku sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon sambil menikmati malam ini, sementara kedua saudaraku sedang "berburu"…  
Aku tidak mau ikut dengan mereka, karena aku tidak terlalu suka membunuh orang…

Biasanya Miku dan Kaito hanya akan membawakanku beberapa botol 'darah' dari korban mereka. (menjijikkan, kan?)

Pohon ini adalah tempat favoritku, karena tempatnya terletak di pinggir jalan yang sangat jarang dilalui orang, dan pohon ini jauh dari perkampungan…

Aku hampir saja terlelap di pohon itu ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari di tengah-tengah jalan…

Secara refleks, aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku diantara dahan-dahan pohon,

Aku mengamati anak itu.  
Dia memiliki rambut _honey blonde_ dan mata _azure_ yang sama sepertiku…  
Sesaat, aku merasa seperti sedang melihat diriku di cermin…

Baru saja aku ingin mendekati anak itu, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah truk yang melintas di jalan… Sepertinya pengemudinya sedang mabuk…  
Dan sepertinya anak itu belum menyadarinya…

Truk itu semakin mendekat…

Aku berlari kearah anak itu, tapi tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung akar pohon, dan terlilit oleh rerumputan…

"aww…"  
Mendengar suaraku, anak itu berhenti dan melihat sejenak ke arahku, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau truk itu semakin mendekat…

Mungkin karena malam itu sangat gelap, dan sepertinya dia sedang menangis, jadi mungkin pandangannya kurang jelas…  
Lagipula, truk itu tidak menyalakan lampunya.

"Tidak… Lari! Menyingkir dari jalan itu!" Teriakku pada anak itu.

Anak itu sepertinya kebingungan, dan saat aku baru saja berhasil melepaskan rerumputan itu dari kakiku, dan saat aku baru saja berdiri…

Truk itu tepat berada di depan anak itu, dan…

.

.

**BRUKK!**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan, berlumuran 'darah'…  
Truk itu pergi begitu saja.

Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri anak itu, dan memeriksa apakah lukanya parah atau tidak.

Saat aku sampai di tempat anak itu, aku tertegun…

Lukanya sangat parah, dan dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah…

Tapi bukan itu yang mengagetkanku…

Anak itu masih hidup…

Napasnya tersengal-sengal…

Dan ditengah ketidaksadarannya itu, dia menyebutkan sesuatu…

"…..n"

.

_Ehh?_

.

"R-Rin… "

.

_Ehh? Rin? Barusan dia menyebut namaku?_

.

Dan setelah itu, anak itu terdiam…  
Tapi aku masih bisa 'mendengar' detak jantung dan denyut nadinya…

Aku bisa saja meminum darahnya sampai habis, tapi aku tidak melakukannya…

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu dari anak itu…

Dan aku masih penasaran, apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'Rin'…  
Juga bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku…

.


	2. Chapter 2: Danger?

**Chapter 2:**

**Danger?**

* * *

.

Aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasku yang untungnya selalu kubawa…

Aku mengobati luka anak itu, dan membersihkan darah-darahnya…

Aku khawatir karena bisa saja dia kehabisan darah, dan sempat terpikir olehku untuk membawanya pulang bersamaku—

_Ah! Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya!_

Miku dan Kaito sangat membenci 'manusia', dan mereka bisa saja membunuh anak ini dalam sekejap.

Aku memperhatikan anak itu… (mungkin saja kami pernah bertemu, kan?)

Dia sangat mirip denganku…

Hanya saja… sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan…

Matanya sembab, sepertinya dia baru saja menangis…

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak ini?_

Aku mencoba mencari-cari di saku celananya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk…

Lalu aku melihat kartu namanya..

"Len Kagamine"

_Kagamine?!_

Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?!

Aku mendapat alamatnya, dan aku pun bergegas menggendongnya kesana…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ehh-? Ini rumahnya ya?"  
ujarku tak percaya saat aku sampai di rumah besar bergaya Victorian.

Rumah itu sangat besar…  
Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata hitam yang tersusun rapi… Tamannya sangat luas, dan tanamannya terpangkas rapi…  
Rumah itu terlihat sangat megah dan mewah…

Aku mencoba membunyikan bel rumah itu beberapa kali... Tapi tidak ada jawaban…

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu rumah itu terbuka sendiri.

"e-ehh?"

Aku merinding saat melihat pintu itu terbuka sendiri…  
Dan saat aku mengintip ke dalam rumahnya, rumah itu sangat menyeramkan…

Awalnya aku berniat untuk pergi saja dari situ, karena aku benar-benar ketakutan (walaupun aku vampire, aku juga takut dengan hantu!)

Tapi, rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa takutku… Perlahan-lahan aku masuk ke rumah itu…

"P-Permisii…"

…

Rumah ini sangat besar, dan sangat gelap... Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun…  
Dan sepertinya, rumah ini kosong…

Cepat-cepat aku mencari tombol lampu... Dan menghidupkan lampunya…

Aku terpana melihat rumah ini... Penuh dengan barang-barang antik… Dan semuanya tersusun dengan rapi… Hampir semua barang-barang itu bernuansa 'gothic'…

Aku meletakkan anak itu di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, lalu berkeliling rumah untuk mencari seseorang sekaligus melihat-lihat isi rumah…

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling, aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun di rumah ini, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali…

_Apa anak ini tinggal sendirian disini?_

Aku kembali ke sofa tempat aku meletakkan anak itu…  
Dia masih belum sadar juga…

Napasnya sudah mulai teratur, dan sepertinya dia hanya sedang tidur…

Aku membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang menurutku adalah kamarnya, karena banyak barang-barang dan baju yang sama seperti yang dipakainya saat ini…  
Aku lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur…

Saat aku baru saja mau meninggalkannya, anak itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan menggenggam tanganku.

"e-ehh? A-Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku

"A… Aku haus…"

"a-ahh? Kau haus? T-Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan segelas air untukmu..."

Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air, dan setelah aku kembali ke kamar itu, anak itu sudah terlihat rapi, dan bajunya sudah diganti… (cepat sekali!)

"Ini.. minumlah…"  
ujarku sambil memberikan segelas air itu padanya.

Cepat-cepat anak itu langsung meminumnya… Sepertinya dia sangat kehausan...

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Di rumahku?"

"Umm… Apa kau bisa mengingat sesuatu?"  
tanyaku — hanya untuk memastikan kalau ingatannya baik-baik saja.

Anak itu berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab,  
"Aku… Waktu itu aku lari dari rumah, karena ada seseorang yang mengejarku, aku tidak ingat dengan jelas siapa itu… Lalu saat aku sedang berlari, aku mendengar suara yang menyuruhku untuk lari, setelah itu sebuah truk tiba-tiba ada didepanku…"

_Untunglah ingatannya baik-baik saja…_

"erm.. Apakah kau yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke sini?"  
Tanya anak itu padaku.

"I-Iya, aku yang menolongmu… Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Lukamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu sakit lagi... Terima kasih banyak karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku... Aku berhutang budi padamu…"

"Sama-sama..."  
"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanyaku, hanya untuk memastikan kartu namanya.

"Aku Len, Len Kagamine... Dan kau?"

Aku mempertimbangkan apakah harus memberitahukan nama asliku atau tidak padanya… Tapi, sepertinya, berbohong tidak akan ada gunanya…

"A-Aku… Rin, Rin Kagamine"  
Setelah aku menyebutkan namaku, wajah anak itu menjadi sangat tegang…

"L-Len? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"ahh, ti-tidak apa-apa... H-Hanya saja... Sepertinya… Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya… Tapi aku tidak ingat dengan jelas kapan dan dimana..."

Aku bingung apakah aku harus memberitahunya soal kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu — saat dia menyebut namaku...  
Tapi mungkin kepalanya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan itu, dan aku tidak mau memperburuk kesehatannya…

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan ini,

"Hei, Len... Apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah besar ini?"

"Tidak... Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku dan beberapa pelayan kami…"

_Eh?!_

"K-Kalau begitu… Dimana mereka sekarang? Rumah ini kosong."

Len tampak terkejut mendengarnya,  
"EHH?! T-tidak mungkin! Apa kau serius?!"

"I-iya..."

.

_Oiya, Len juga bilang bahwa dia melarikan diri dari rumah…  
Apa yang terjadi…?_

.

"Hei, Len, ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa kau melarikan diri dari rumah?"

"A-aku tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas… A-Ada darah dan mayat dimana-mana... Lalu… Seseorang mengejarku... Dia sangat cepat... Aku terus mencoba lari, dan setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah truk itu…"

_Darah? Mayat? Apa yang terjadi disini?_

"Ahh... Len... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya... Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu…"

"Terima kasih, Rin..."

"Oiya, Len, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?"

"ahh! J-jangan! Kumohon! A-Aku takut sendirian di rumah ini…"

"Yahh... Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil membaca beberapa buku disitu, dan setelah beberapa menit, Len sudah tertidur…

Aku mengambil HPku dari dalam tas dan meng-sms Miku dan Kaito kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena aku sedang mencoba untuk 'berburu' sendiri…  
Tentu saja, itu hanyalah alasanku agar mereka mengizinkanku untuk tidak pulang…  
Karena kalau aku mengatakan aku ingin mencoba 'berburu' sendiri, mereka bahkan akan mengizinkanku tidak pulang selama berminggu-minggu…

Setelah aku mengklik tombol 'send' di HPku, aku mendengar ada suara seperti pintu terbuka dari lantai bawah (kamar Len ada di lantai 2)  
Aku langsung mengeceknya, karena aku sangat yakin kalau tadi aku sudah menutup pintunya…  
Saat sampai di bawah, pintunya sudah terbuka, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun di sekitarku…

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat bayangan masuk ke kamar Len…  
Aku sangat yakin itu bukan Len, karena dia sedang tertidur pulas…

_Apa mungkin pencuri?_

Aku langsung bergegas lari ke kamar Len, tapi tidak ada siapapun kecuali Len disitu…  
Hanya saja, jendela di kamar itu terbuka lebar (padahal tadi aku sudah menutupnya!), dan angin yang berhembus kencang saat itu menerbangkan tirai jendela itu.  
Aku mengintip ke bawah untuk mengecek kalau-kalau orang itu belum pergi jauh, tapi tetap saja…

_Nihil!_  
_Tidak ada siapapun disitu!_

Dengan sigap aku langsung berkeliling rumah untuk mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, sekaligus mengecek mungkin saja orang itu masih di dalam rumah, tapi rumah itu tetap kosong…

Aku teringat ucapan Len,

_"A-aku tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas… A-Ada darah dan mayat dimana-mana... Lalu… Seseorang mengejarku... Dia sangat cepat... Aku terus mencoba lari, dan setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah truk itu…"_

Mungkinkah... Orang itu adalah orang yang mengejar Len waktu itu?!  
Kalau begitu mungkin saja Len dalam bahaya!

.

Sepanjang malam itu aku tidak tidur (vampire memang tidak butuh tidur)  
Aku terus menjaga Len, dan mendengarkan dengan saksama suara-suara disekitarku, karena bisa saja orang itu masih ada disekitar sini…

.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter 3:**

**Dreams**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

…

_"ehh? Dimana ini?"  
Aku berada di suatu ruangan yang sangat besar dan penuh dengan barang-barang antik. Saat kulihat lebih teliti, ternyata aku ada di rumahku sendiri._

_"Len!"  
ahh, apa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku?_

_Aku melihat sekitarku, dan perhatianku terpusat pada seorang wanita yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia._

_"Len! Larilah! Cepat!"  
L-Lari? Apa maksudnya?_

_Aku mencoba berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Tapi anehnya, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali…  
Apa-apaan ini?!_

_"Len! Kumohon! Cepat pergi sebelum 'dia' menemukanmu!"  
Dia? Siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'dia'?_

_Aku melihat sekitarku. Mungkin saja 'dia' yang dimaksud ada didekatku.  
Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat bahwa sekitarku penuh dengan mayat-mayat.  
Aku memperhatikan mayat itu, dan ternyata mayat-mayat itu adalah mayat para pelayan di rumah ku!  
Mayat-mayat itu tergeletak begitu saja, dengan keadaan yang sangat naas._

_Tiba-tiba dari tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang, seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku berlari ke pintu masuk rumahku._

_Dia memiliki rambut honey blonde yang diikat ponytail serta mata azure yang persis sepertiku—  
Ehh- anak itu adalah AKU!_

_Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu. Saat dia tepat berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan yang muncul entah darimana menghalangi jalannya. Anak itu (aku) pun berhenti dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan…_

_"TIDAK! Jangan ganggu dia!"  
Wanita yang tadi tergeletak di sudut ruangan pun berteriak. Wanita itu bersusah-payah untuk bangun, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah 'bayangan' itu dan memeluknya. Wanita itu pun langsung menangis._

_"Kumohon! Sadarlah! Kau tidak boleh menjadi seperti ini! Sadarlah!" teriak wanita itu sambil menangis._

_"DIAM! Ini bukan urusanmu!"  
'Bayangan' itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria pun membentak wanita itu dan mencampakkannya ke dinding yang berada di dekatku, dan wanita itu pun membentur dinding dengan sangat keras, dan darah mulai menetes dari kepalanya._

_"OKAA-SAN!" anak itu (aku) pun berteriak dan dia mulai menangis._

_'Okaa-san'? wanita itu adalah ibuku? Kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat?!_

_"OTOU-SAN! KENAPA OTOU-SAN TEGA MELAKUKAN ITU?! KENAPA OTOU-SAN MENJADI SEPERTI INI?! AKU BENCI OTOU-SAN!" bentak anak itu kepada pria tadi._

_'Otou-san'?! pria itu, pria yang mencampakkan ibuku itu adalah ayahku?! Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?!_

_Anak itu (aku) langsung berlari menuju ibuku dan lalu memeluknya. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin lari dan memeluk ibuku. Tapi tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan…_

_Ahh, rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis..._

_Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ibuku berbisik,  
"Len.. maaf.. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalami hal seperti ini…" _

_"Okaa-san! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" kata anak itu (dan aku) pada ibu 'kami'._

_"Maaf, Len… kau harus lari dari sini... Kau harus hidup…"_

_"Okaa-san! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

_"Len... Kau harus menemukan seseorang… 'Rin Kagamine'... Carilah gadis itu..."_

_"R-Rin? Apa maksud Okaa-san? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus mencarinya?" Tanya anak itu…_

_"Dia… Dia adalah—"_

_"MENYINGKIRLAH!" tiba-tiba pria tadi mencampakkan anak itu... Tapi untunglah anak itu mendarat di sofa, sehingga dia tidak terluka…_

_Pria itu semakin mendekat ke ibuku… Wajahnya terlihat aneh...  
Matanya berkilat kemerahan dan pakaiannya berlumuran darah.  
Bahkan masih ada bekas darah yang meneter dari bibirnya._

_Ehh!  
A-apa mungkin… Ayahku yang… Membunuh semua orang disini?!_

_Ayahku lalu berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga ibuku, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya,  
"Maafkan aku.."  
kata pria itu, dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit.. sedih?_

_Setelah itu wajahnya berubah kaku – tanpa ekspresi, dan dia menggigit leher ibuku._

_A-apa ini?! Apa mungkin kalau ayahku adalah… vampire?_

_Sepertinya anak itu juga melihat kejadian itu karena dia langsung berteriak,  
"TIDAK! MENJAUHLAH DARI IBUKU!"_

_Pria itu pun langsung menoleh dan memamerkan taringnya dan darah yang menetes dari bibirnya…_

_Anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan… Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dan masih menangis dia berlari keluar rumah…_

_Sekarang hanya ada aku, 'orangtua'ku, dan mayat-mayat itu di ruangan ini...  
Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku berdiri sangat dekat dengan ayahku, dan aku pun memekik pelan._

_Sepertinya ayahku mendengarnya, karena dia langsung berdiri dan melihat TEPAT-KE-ARAHKU…  
Dan tiba-tiba saja saat itu tubuhku bisa digerakkan..._

_Aku mundur beberapa langkah, dan ayahku semakin mendekat…_

_A-APA-APAAN INI?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG?_

_Akhirnya aku pun terpojok di dinding sementara ayahku berada tepat di hadapanku... Jarak kami hanya beberapa senti… Dia masih memamerkan taringnya itu, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leherku…_

_Lalu…_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

.

* * *

.

"LEN! Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar suara Rin, dan perlahan membuka mataku... Rin sedang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanku…

_Fiuh…_  
_Ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi…_

Mimpi yang sangat panjang… dan sangat nyata…

Atau… Mungkinkah memang itu yang terjadi?

Aku memegang leherku. Tidak ada bekas gigitan atau apapun disitu…

"Len? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku... Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Ahh... T-Tidak apa-apa... Hanya... Hanya mimpi buruk..." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu kelihatan sangat pucat, Len... Perlu kuambilkan air?"

"Tidak usah Rin, aku baik-baik saja…"

"umm.. Baiklah kalau begitu.." Jawabnya.

Aku pun teringat perkataan ibuku…

.

_"Len... Kau harus menemukan seseorang… 'Rin Kagamine'... Carilah gadis itu..."_

.

"Rin… Rin Kagamine..." ucapku..

"ehh? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyebutkan namaku seperti itu, Len?"  
Tanya Rin. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan.

"Rin…" ucapku sambil memandangi wajahnya... Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, mungkin saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya…  
Tidak mungkin ibu menyuruhku mencari orang yang tidak kukenal, kan?

"ehh? Ahh, Len? Kenapa kau memandangi wajahku seperti itu?" kata Rin. Mukanya pun memerah.

"eh? ahh! Ti-tidak apa-apa!" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku — menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. "Ma-maaf!" ucapku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok..."  
"Oh, iya, Len, bisakah kau menceritakan mimpimu itu? Mungkin… Kau akan merasa lebih baik…" kata Rin.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Haruskah aku menceritakannya pada Rin? Mungkin dia akan menganggapku aneh, tapi mungkin juga dia mengenal ibuku...  
Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan mimpiku pada Rin, termasuk bagian saat ayahku 'menggigit' leher ibuku.

Setelah aku selesai menceritakannya, wajah Rin menjadi sangat pucat, dan keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Dia menjadi sangat tegang.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"a-ahh, itu... Len... Kau yakin kalau mimpimu itu adalah kejadian sebenarnya yang kau alami?" Tanya Rin padaku... wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan sedikit… Takut?

"Iya, aku yakin... Kenapa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Rin?"

"Ti-Tidak... Hanya saja…"

.

.

**BAMM!**

**.**

**.**

Belum saja Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kami berdua mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dari lantai bawah…  
Dan kami sangat-SANGAT ketakutan…

.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Room

**Chapter 4:**

**The Secret Room**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

.

"a-ahh, itu... Len... Kau yakin kalau mimpimu itu adalah kejadian sebenarnya yang kau alami?" tanyaku pada Len.  
Aku benar-benar terkejut saat Len menceritakan mimpinya itu. Terutama saat dia mengatakan kalau ayahnya ternyata adalah 'vampire' juga, _sama sepertiku._

"Iya, aku yakin... Kenapa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Rin?" Tanya Len padaku.

Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku memberitahu Len kalau aku juga vampire? Apakah dia akan membenciku dan lalu menjauhiku? Tapi sepertinya Len bukan orang seperti itu…  
Mungkin kalau aku menjelaskan soal 'itu' kepadanya, kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak suka 'meminum darah' orang lain, mungkinkah dia masih mau berteman denganku? Aku memang bisa saja berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak tau apa-apa soal itu, tapi aku ini tipe orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong! Setiap kali aku mencoba berbohong, aku selalu gagal dan akhirnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya…

Ahh... Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Len…

"Ti-Tidak… Hanya saja…"

.

**BAMM!**

**.**

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan pada Len bahwa aku itu adalah vampire, tapi tiba-tiba saja kami berdua mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dari lantai bawah, dan kami sangat-SANGAT ketakutan…

.

* * *

.

"A-Apa i-itu?" Tanya Len padaku, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, begitu juga denganku…

"A-aku tidak tau… M-Mungkinkah... I-Itu…"  
Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku, karena aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya.

Kami berdua hanya diam dan berusaha menenangkan diri, sambil mencoba mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun itu yang ditimbulkan oleh siapapun atau apapun itu yang ada di lantai bawah sana.  
Untunglah tadi aku sudah menutup pintu kamar Len, jadi mungkin orang (atau makhluk) itu tidak mengetahui kalau kami ada disini…

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya berasal dari tangga, dan kami berdua menjadi semakin panik! Bagaimana tidak?! Kamar Len tepat berada di depan tangga!

"L-Len! Ce-Cepat sembunyi!" bisikku pada Len.

"Ta-tapi dimana?"  
Aku melihat sekitarku. Tidak ada tempat yang cocok dijadikan tempat persembunyian...  
Hanya ada satu tempat, yaitu di bawah tempat tidur, tapi kemungkinan kami akan ditemukan disitu sangatlah besar! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak, kan?

Aku pun menyuruh Len agar bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Lalu aku membentangkan selimut yang ada disitu ke pinggiran tempat tidur Len, agar bisa 'agak' menyembunyikan kami.

Kami berdua pun menunggu di situ, berharap agar siapapun (atau apapun) itu tidak akan menemukan kami.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar pun terbuka…  
Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa itu, tapi yang kutau, ada dua orang disitu...

Sepertinya pria dan wanita.  
Pria itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru, dan sepertinya dia memakai syal biru yang lumayan panjang, karena aku bisa melihat syalnya yang terseret di lantai saat dia berjalan mengelilingi kamar.  
Kalau yang wanita, dia memiliki rambut berwarna _teal_ yang sangat panjang, karena saat dia berjalan, rambutnya juga hampir mencapai lantai…

EHH! Syal biru... Rambut teal panjang…  
ITU KAITO DAN MIKU!

Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Miku dan Kaito bisa ada disini?! Bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka tau kalau aku ada disini bersama Len — bersama seorang manusia! Mereka akan langsung membunuh Len!  
ugh.. bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak boleh tau!

"Hei, Kaito... sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidur ini."  
Kata Miku tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat aku dan Len kaget.  
Miku memang memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menyadari kehadiran kami disini.

_Ugh.. Bagaimana ini?!_

"Huh? Ahh, benar juga... Aku juga menciumnya... Maukah kau mengeceknya?"  
kata Kaito pada Miku. Miku pun mendesah dan langsung berjongkok. Saat Miku memegang ujung selimut itu dan baru saja berniat menariknya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara aneh dari lantai bawah…

Suara seperti... Kaca pecah?  
Miku dan Kaito pun langsung berlari ke bawah dan meninggalkan aku dan Len di kamar itu…

_'Fiuh...'_

Aku bisa merasakan desahan napas Len di sampingku… Ternyata dari tadi dia juga menahan napasnya, sama sepertiku.

"J-Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Orang-orang itu pasti akan kembali lagi, kan?" Tanya Len kepadaku.

"Entahlah... Tapi kita harus menjauh dari sini! Mereka itu berbahaya! Mereka tidak boleh menemukan kita!" kataku pada Len, panik.

Len tampak bingung.  
"Rin? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bisa saja mereka itu orang-orang baik yang hanya memeriksa keadaan rumah ini, kan? Atau… Jangan-jangan kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Len kepadaku, yang langsung membuatku kaget.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tau?!_

"ehh… ahh… i-itu... a-aku…"

Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah saudaraku, Len mungkin akan langsung turun dan menyapa mereka, tapi kalau aku menjelaskan mereka itu vampire, Len pasti akan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenal mereka! Dan aku tidak akan bisa berbohong soal itu!

"Rin? Jawab aku! Kau mengenal mereka, kan?!" Tanya Len, yang langsung mencengkeram lenganku. Cengkeraman tangan Len sangat kuat, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskannya…

"Ahh, L-Len... sa… sakit…"

"Ahh! M-Maaf, Rin... Aku… Terbawa emosi..." Kata Len padaku dan langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lenganku.

"T-Tidak apa-apa Len... Lagipula… Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kita harus menghindari orang-orang itu... M-Mereka tampak berbahaya... Kau dengar kan bagaimana mereka membuka pintu rumahmu tadi?"  
kataku pada Len, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya... Kau benar... Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi lagi disini—" ucapan Len terhenti, sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu…

"Ahh! Kecuali itu! Ruangan itu!" kata Len, wajahnya langsung berseri-seri.

"Apa maksudmu? Ruangan apa 'itu'?"

"ahh… Ibuku pernah bilang, kalau di kamarku ini terdapat sebuah pintu menuju ruangan rahasia... Letaknya ada di salah satu sudut di kamar ini, tapi ibuku tidak pernah mengatakan tepatnya dimana... Katanya ruangan itu hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui letaknya kecuali keluarga kami... Jadi kalau kita bisa menemukannya, mungkin kita bisa menghindari orang-orang itu!"  
Kata Len dengan wajah yang masih berseri-seri, tampaknya dia sangat yakin kalau 'ruangan' ini akan menyelamatkan kami.

Kami berdua pun mengelilingi kamar, mencari di sela-sela sekecil apapun itu, dan tetap berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari tanpa hasil, aku mulai putus asa…

Mungkinkah 'ruangan' ini hanya bualan ibu Len untuk menghiburnya?  
Aku pun terduduk lemas di samping tempat tidur, sementara Len masih terlihat sangat antusias mencari di setiap sudut kamar…  
Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol 'sesuatu' yang ada di balik tempat tidur, dan hal itu membuat tempat tidur Len bergeser sedikit. Aku bisa melihat sebuat pintu kecil dari celah itu.

"Len, lihat ini!"

"Ah! Rin! Kau menemukannya!" Kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh, ya… yah.., kurasa begitu…" Jawabku.  
Mukaku sepertinya memerah karena melihat senyuman Len itu…

"Rin, bantu aku menggeser tempat tidur ini, agar kita bisa masuk!"  
Kata Len padaku.

Kami pun menggeser tempat tidur Len, sambil tetap berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara.

Akhirnya, setelah kami sudah menggeser tempat tidur itu sepenuhnya, kami pun bisa melihatnya… Sebuah pintu kecil berwarna emas.

"Hey, Kaito! Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari dalam kamar itu!"

_Gawat! Itu Miku!_

"Len! Cepat! Ayo masuk!"

"Iya!"

Kami pun membuka pintu itu, dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya…

* * *

.

Ruangan itu sangat besar dan sangat luas... Ada banyak sekali benda-benda antik dan perhiasan-perhiasan yang terbuat dari emas dan berlian di ruangan itu... Dinding serta lantainya berwarna kuning lembut, dan dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan yang sangat indah…

"Wahh… Hebat... Hei, Rin... Ini seperti ruang harta karun saja ya!"  
Kata Len padaku, tampaknya dia sangat senang…

"Iya! Apakah semua perhiasan ini milik keluargamu, Len?"

"ehh? Entahlah... Tapi ibu ataupun ayahku tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kami memiliki perhiasan sebanyak ini..."

"Ohh... Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan lukisan-lukisan ini? Apa kau tau siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Ahh... Aku juga tidak tau soal itu..."

"Ohh... Begitu ya..."

.

"Hei, Rin! Lihat lukisan ini!"  
kata Len sambil menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang ada di dinding.

"Ada apa?"  
Kataku sambil menghampiri Len dan melihat lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini berbeda dari lukisan-lukisan lainnya."

Benar…  
Ada 4 orang dalam lukisan itu... Tapi wajah serta seluruh bagian kepala mereka semua tidak dilukiskan dengan jelas... Bagian wajah serta kepalanya, hanya berupa kanvas putih kosong, sementara bagian tubuh lainnya serta pemandangannya penuh dengan warna-warna indah…  
Lukisan itu dibingkai dengan bingkai kayu berwarna merah gelap, sangat berbeda dengan lukisan-lukisan lainnya yang dibingkai dengan warna kuning cerah...  
Dan di bagian paling bawah lukisan itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang di ukir…

_'Kagamine —"_

Hanya itu tulisan yang bisa kubaca, sisanya seperti sudah dikikis oleh seseorang, agar tidak ada yang melihatnya…  
Lukisan itu tampak familiar bagiku, tapi semakin lama aku melihat lukisan itu, aku malah menjadi takut…

"Len... apa kau mengenal orang-orang dalam lukisan ini?"

"Tidak... Tidak sama sekali..."

"Ohh..."

Aku berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu, sambil melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan serta barang-barang dalam ruangan itu...

Saat sampai di ujung ruangan, aku tertegun.

Di dinding ujung ruangan ini, terdapat sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar yang dibingkai dengan bingkai berwarna merah yang sama persis dengan lukisan yang kulihat tadi...

Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang gadis...  
Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ dan memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hitam serta sebuah pita besar berwarna merah pekat di kepalanya.  
Dalam lukisan itu, gadis itu sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sama persis dengan kamarku yang ada di rumahku... Bahkan corak dinding dalam lukisan itu sama persis dengan corak dinding di kamarku…

Dan yang paling mengejutkanku, wajah gadis itu tidak tampak sama sekali, karena tertutupi oleh percikan cat berwarna merah…

Tidak, itu bukan cat... Aku bisa mencium baunya...

Itu adalah 'Darah'.

Wajah gadis itu... Gadis yang sangat mirip denganku itu, tertutupi oleh percikan darah... Darah yang berwarna merah pekat, dengan aroma yang sangat menggiurkan…

.

.

**"KYAAA!"**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire!

**Chapter 5:**

**Vampire?!**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

.

**"KYAAA!"**

.

Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar Rin yang tiba-tiba berteriak…  
Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun langsung menghampirinya…

"Rin! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berte—"  
Ucapanku terhenti, saat aku melihat lukisan di hadapan Rin... Aku pun langsung tau mengapa Rin berteriak…

Lukisan itu...  
Itu adalah lukisan seorang gadis yang 'persis' seperti Rin...  
Hanya saja bagian wajahnya tertutupi, oleh cat merah—

Oh, tidak... Ini bukan cat... Aromanya berbeda... Ini 'Darah'…

Tapi…  
Kenapa di sini ada lukisan Rin? Dan mengapa lukisan ini tertutupi oleh 'Darah'?!

"Len... Len... Aku takut..."

Rin bergidik ngeri di sampingku... Dia seperti terisak-isak menahan tangis…  
Dengan sigap, aku pun langsung memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya…

"Tidak apa-apa... Jangan takut, Rin... Itu bukan kau... Pasti bukan kau..."

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Sudah... Tidak usah bicara lagi... Tidak apa-apa... Jangan menangis..."

Perlahan, Rin berhenti menangis... Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang…

"Kenapa... Kenapa lukisanku bisa ada disini? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ini, Len?"

"Tidak... Maaf, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang lukisan ini…"

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang dari arah pintu yang kami masuki tadi…

.

_"Hey... Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"_

_"Ya… Suara teriakan yang familiar…"_

_"Menurutmu, apa mungkin mereka ada di dalam situ?"_

_"Mungkin saja… Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya?"_

.

Ah! Gawat!  
Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami!  
Sial! Bagaimana ini?!

"Ba-Bagaimana i-ini... Len?"  
Tubuh Rin bergetar hebat di sampingku…

Tapi…  
Kenapa dia begitu takut dengan mereka?  
Bahkan kami belum melihat wajah mereka, tapi kenapa Rin begitu ketakutan?

"Rin... Tidak apa-apa… Mungkin mereka tidak bermaksud jahat..."

Rin tidak menjawab…

Dan suara-suara itu semakin dekat…

"Len... Maaf…"

"Maaf? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf, Len... Aku... Sebenarnya aku…"

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

.

_"Hey… Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"_

_"Ya... Suara teriakan yang familiar…"_

_"Menurutmu, apa mungkin mereka ada di dalam situ?"_

_"Mungkin saja… Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya?"_

.

Gawat! Mereka menemukan kami!  
A-Apa Len menyadari bahwa mereka mengatakan 'familiar'?  
Bagaimana ini?!  
Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau mereka sampai menemukan Len?

Aku benar-benar takut… Tubuhku bergetar hebat…  
Aku tidak mau mereka sampai melukai Len…

"Ba-Bagaimana i-ini... Len?"

"Rin... Tidak apa-apa... Mungkin mereka tidak bermaksud jahat..."  
Kata Len, berusaha menenangkanku…

Tapi... Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Mereka itu vampire!  
Miku dan Kaito tidak pernah mengasihani 'manusia' yang mereka temui...  
Pasti mereka akan langsung 'menghabisi'nya…  
Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, saat nyawa Len dalam bahaya?!

Atau…  
Atau mungkin…  
Haruskah aku memberitahu kebenarannya pada Len?  
Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah Vampire? Mungkin dengan begitu Len tidak perlu khawatir lagi...?  
Mungkin dia akan lebih bisa menerima apa yang terjadi nanti?  
Atau mungkin aku bisa 'mengubahnya' juga? Ah! Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya!  
Tapi bagaimana jika nanti Len akan membenciku?

Ah! Sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir! Aku akan memberitahunya!

"Len... Maaf..."

"Maaf? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

_Maaf, Len... Kuharap kau tidak akan membenciku…_

"Maaf, Len... Aku... Sebenarnya aku—"

Aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku…

Entah kenapa, mengatakan bahwa aku itu adalah vampire pada Len terasa sangat berat dan menyakitkan…

Aku takut... Kalau Len nanti akan membenciku...

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Rin?"

"Maaf, Len… Kuharap kau tidak akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan ini..."

"Benci? Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

.

_Tidak... Aku yakin kau akan membenciku…  
Karena aku sama dengan orang yang telah membunuh ibumu…_

.

"Ayolah, Rin! Katakan saja!"

"Aku... Sebenarnya… Aku… Aku sama dengan… Orang yang telah membunuh ibumu..."

"Eh?!"  
"A-Apa maksudmu, Rin? A-Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku... Adalah... Aku… Hanyalah makhluk penghisap darah yang menjijikkan…"

"R-Rin? A-Apa maksudmu?"  
Perlahan, Len menjauh dariku.  
Nampak jelas dari wajahnya bahwa dia ketakutan…  
Dan, melihat Len yang menjauh ketakutan dariku itu, membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit…

"Aku… Adalah Vampire..."

Len semakin menjauh dariku… Dan hatiku semakin sakit melihatnya… Rasanya hatiku seperti disayat-sayat…

Tindakannya itu menyadarkanku, bahwa mau bagaimanapun, aku hanyalah seorang '_monster_'…

"T-tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda kan, Rin?!"

"Tidak, Len… Aku serius... Aku adalah vampire, sama seperti orang yang membunuh ibumu itu... Dan orang yang mengejar kita di luar ruangan ini, mereka juga vampire… Mereka... Mereka, saudaraku…"

Hening.  
Len tidak menjawab…  
Dari wajahnya, tergambar jelas rasa takut dan kebencian yang dirasakannya setelah mengetahui makhluk apa sebenarnya aku ini…

"Ya, aku tau... Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang... Bahkan mungkin kebencianmu itu cukup untuk membuatmu ingin membunuhku… Ini semua salahku... Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, aku tau ini salahku, salah kaumku... Kau boleh membenciku sekarang... Karena aku hanyalah seorang 'monster'…"

Len semakin menjauh, dan ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar takut dan sedikit... jijik?

Ya, aku pantas mendapatkan ini…

_Aku pantas dibenci, oleh satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi… Dan kucintai…_

Tapi, Len tidak pantas mendapatkan ini… Dia sudah cukup menderita… Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dipercayainya... Tidak ada lagi tempatnya untuk berlindung…

Perlahan, air mata menetes di pipiku…

_Aku rela, memberikan apa saja yang kumiliki, asalkan Len dapat hidup bahagia…_

_Apapun itu…_

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

.

_"Aku... Adalah Vampire…"  
_Kata-kata Rin itu terngiang-ngiang di otakku…

Rin…  
Rin... Adalah vampire? Dan orang yang mengejar kami itu adalah saudaranya?!  
Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan Rin mengetahui semua ini, dan dia sudah merencanakan semua ini?!  
Mungkinkah mereka memang sudah berencana membunuhku?!

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Rin bukan orang yang seperti itu!  
Dialah yang menyelamatkanku! Dia yang melindungiku selama ini...  
Jadi... Tidak mungkin dia—

Tapi…

Setelah mengetahui, bahwa Rin sama seperti orang yang membunuh ibuku serta semua pelayan di rumahku, hal itu tetap saja membuatku merasa… jijik… dan benci…

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sebagai seorang gadis biasa…

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang Rin Kagamine, _satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai…_

.  
Aku menoleh, melihat wajah Rin... Dia tetap sama seperti Rin yang biasa…  
Tapi bayangan pria yang membunuh ibuku itu tetap terbayang olehku setiap kali aku melihat Rin…

"Ya, aku tau... Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang... Bahkan mungkin kebencianmu itu cukup untuk membuatmu ingin membunuhku… Ini semua salahku... Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, aku tau ini salahku, salah kaumku... Kau boleh membenciku sekarang... Karena aku hanyalah seorang 'monster'…"

Eh?

Ekspresinya…  
Rin tampak begitu… Sedih…  
Dan perlahan, aku melihat bahwa dia… menangis…

_Rin… menangis…_

Barulah saat itu, aku menyadari kebodohanku..

_Len! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?!  
Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sikapmu terhadapnya itu melukainya?!  
Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia terluka... Dia menangis karena kau?!  
Apa kau tau seberapa sakitnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa kau membenci kaumnya, tapi dia tetap berusaha menolongmu?!  
Apa kau akan membencinya hanya karena hal itu?  
Apa perasaanmu hanya sebatas ini saja?!  
Apa sekarang kau tidak mencintainya lagi hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini?!_

Tidak... Rin... Dia tetap satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai…  
Aku tetap mencintainya... Apapun yang terjadi…  
Memangnya kenapa, kalau dia itu vampire?!

Rin tetap menangis…  
Dan dengan sigap, aku pun memeluknya dengan erat…

"Maaf, Rin…"

"eh? L-Len?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Siapa peduli kalau kau itu vampire? Apa salahnya menjadi seorang vampire?"

"Ta-Tapi aku—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu, Rin! Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Len…"  
Air mata Rin mengalir semakin deras…

"Aku… Tidak akan membencimu... Apalagi membunuhmu... Kau adalah penyelamatku... Satu-satunya gadis di hatiku… Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, Rin…"

"Len… Aku… Aku juga, mencintaimu…"

"Rin… Maaf, perlakuanku selama ini sudah menyakitimu…"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Ini bukan salahmu… Aku… Pantas mendapatkannya…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Aku tau kau tidak seperti… Seperti pria yang membunuh ibuku itu… Aku tau kau berbeda… Kau tetap mau menolongku, bahkan setelah aku melukaimu... Maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu…"

"Terima kasih… Len…"

.

.

.

**_*_**_prok *****prok *****prok_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang di dekat kami, dan saat kami menoleh—

Itu…  
Adalah dua orang yang mengikuti kami tadi…

"Wah, wah, wah… Drama yang sangat bagus…"  
salah satu dari mereka berbicara, seorang gadis dengan rambut teal panjang…

"Wah... Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan 'berburu', Rin? Pintar sekali…"  
kata yang satunya lagi, seorang pria dengan syal biru panjang.

"Tidak! Kalian salah! Ini... Dia—"  
Rin tampaknya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa... Tubuhnya gemetaran, dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat…

"Apa? _'Dia'_ apa?"

"Hey, Rin... Kebetulan sekali… Pria ini adalah yang kami cari-cari..."

"Eh?!" seruku dan Rin bersamaan…

Rin menoleh ke arahku, tapi aku juga sama bingungnya dengan dia…

"Rin, kalau begitu, maukah kau berbaik hati menyerahkan pemuda itu secara baik-baik pada kami? Atau jika tidak, kami akan merebutnya secara paksa…"

Rin tidak menjawab…

"Hmm? Rin?"

"Kenapa… Kenapa kalian mengincar Len?"

"Oh? Ternyata kau belum tau, ya?"

"Haruskah kami memberitahumu?"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!"

_Eh? Rin?_

"tch, sombong sekali… Baiklah... Kami akan memberitahumu…"

"Tapi, jangan salahkan kami… Kau sendiri yang memintanya…"

"Pemuda itu, Len Kagamine…"

"Sama seperti kita…"

_"Dia adalah, seorang Vampire!"_

.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood - Master

**Chapter 6:**

**Blood - Master**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"_Pemuda itu, Len Kagamine…"_

"_Sama seperti kita…"_

"_Dia adalah, seorang Vampire!"_

* * *

A-Apa?! Len?! Seorang vampire?! Bagaimana mungkin?!

Aku menoleh pada Len, meminta penjelasan, tapi nampaknya dia juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa, sama sepertiku… Dan dia juga sangat terkejut, sama sepertiku…

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Kalian pasti berbohong, kan?!"

"Huh! Terserahmu, mau percaya atau tidak!"

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Yah, kami hanya mengatakan kebenarannya.. DIA adalah seorang vampire, bahkan DIA ada di level yang jauh di atas kita…"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!"

"Huh! Dasar keras kepala! Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya kami harus merebutnya secara paksa!"  
Kata Miku sambil menyeringai pada kami..

Dan 1 detik kemudian,

Mereka berdua menghilang..

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Len, takut kalau dia tiba-tiba menghilang…

Kami pun bersama-sama berlari menuju arah pintu yang kami masuki tadi..

Memang, kecepatanku tidak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Miku dan Kaito, karena aku hanya meminum darah hewan, dan sudah lama sekali sejak aku meminum darah…

Kami hampir sampai di pintu itu, saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu memukul perutku dengan sangat kuat…  
Dan itu membuatku terjatuh…

"Rin! Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Len.."

"Rin, bertahanlah!"

Uggh.. Rasanya sakit sekali…  
Satu pukulan itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkanku… Aku benar-benar lemah… Tidak berguna…

Tapi..  
Kalau kami berhenti di sini, nyawa Len dalam bahaya..  
Aku tidak mau menjadi beban baginya…

"Len! Larilah! Cepat!"

"eh?"

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"_Len! Larilah! Cepat!"_

"_eh?"_

Perasaan ini.. Kejadian ini.. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya..

"Len! Kumohon! Cepat pergi sebelum mereka menangkapmu!"

Ah, ya…  
Ini sama seperti waktu itu.. Saat aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibuku…

"Len! Pergilah! Kau masih mempunyai kesempatan!"

Kalau aku pergi, semuanya hanya akan berakhir seperti waktu itu, aku hanya akan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna..  
Hanya dapat melihat orang yang ku sayangi menderita, tanpa dapat melakukan apapun…

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi…"

"Len…?"

Aku mengangkat tubuh Rin, dan berlari ke arah pintu itu..  
Aku tau, mungkin hasilnya sia-sia saja… Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka…  
Tapi ini lebih baik daripada menjadi orang yang tidak berguna sama sekali…  
Paling tidak, aku ingin berusaha sampai akhir… Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja…

Kedua orang itu, tepat berdiri di depan pintu keluar itu…

Mereka tersenyum sinis pada kami…

"Nah, Sekarang kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, kan?"

"Rin, Rin… Inilah akibatnya kalau kau tidak pernah mau meminum darah manusia…"

_Eh?  
Rin, tidak pernah meminum darah… manusia?  
Tapi.. Kenapa?_

"Wah, wah… Lihat betapa lemahnya kau sekarang ini…"

"Seharusnya kau mengikuti nasihat kami, Rin…"

Mereka..  
Apa mereka akan melukai Rin lagi?

"Kalian… Jangan melukai Rin lagi! Kalau kalian mengincarku, silahkan saja! Tapi jangan melukai Rin lagi!"

"Len.. Kenapa..?"

"Rin.. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak berguna… Paling tidak dengan begini, kau tidak perlu takut lagi…"

"Hmm? Maaf, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi…"

"eh?"

"Kami juga memerlukan Rin… Jadi kalian tidak akan terpisahkan.."

"eh?"

Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu memukul kepalaku,

Dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…

Yang kuingat hanyalah Rin yang memanggil namaku,

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap…

…

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

…

_ugh… Dimana aku ini? Apa yang terjadi?_

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk lingkaran, dengan dinding yang terbuat dari batu. Tidak ada orang ataupun barang apapun di ruangan ini.. Aku sendirian.. Nuansa di ruangan ini hampir sama seperti di rumah Len—

LEN!  
LEN! DIMANA DIA?!

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, tidak ada siapapun.  
Aku mencoba berdiri dan mencari pintu keluar, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Tidak ada pintu, jendela, ventilasi, atau apapun di ruangan ini. Hanya sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Tidak ada satupun benda di sini. Dan aku terkurung di sini.

_Kalau tidak ada pintu di ruangan ini, bagaimana caraku masuk ke sini?!_

Gawat! Kalau aku tidak cepat, Len dalam bahaya!

—Beberapa menit kemudian,

Aku merasakan sesuatu membasahi kakiku, disertai dengan aroma yang menggiurkan… Aroma yang sangat familiar.. Aroma yang selalu membuatku mabuk…

Aku melihat ke bawah,

'Cairan merah' keluar dari sela-sela lantai ruangan ini.

**Darah.**

_Darah… Ini darah…  
Dan aroma ini… Tidak salah lagi, ini darah manusia…_

_Darah ini masih hangat…_

_Ini…  
Ini darah manusia yang masih baru!_

Apa-apaan ini?!

—Tanpa kusadari, _darah_ itu sudah memenuhi lantai ruangan dan dalam beberapa menit tingginya sudah mencapai pinggangku.

_Ba-bagaimana ini?! Sekarang aku terperangkap di ruangan ini.. Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi bisa-bisa aku tenggelam di dalam lautan darah ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

Darah itu tetap keluar dari sela-sela lantai, dan sekarang sudah hampir mencapai daguku..

Gawat!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara terdengar dalam kepalaku.

_Hey…_

_Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya saja?  
_

Eh?

'_Meminumnya_'?

Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus—

Ah!  
Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!  
Apa yang kupikirkan?!  
Aku tidak akan pernah meminum 'benda' itu!

_Dasar keras kepala…_

_Kau lupa? Kau itu vampire…_

_Dan vampire sudah seharusnya meminum darah, terutama darah manusia…_

_Kau itu hanyalah seorang 'monster' penghisap darah…_

_Kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, kau tau?  
_

Tidak! Itu tidak benar!  
Aku…

"_Memangnya kenapa? Siapa peduli kalau kau itu vampire? Apa salahnya menjadi seorang vampire?"  
"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu, Rin! Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi!"_

Len…

"_Aku tau kau tidak seperti… seperti pria yang membunuh ibuku itu… Aku tau kau berbeda…"_

Aku… Aku berbeda! Aku bukan monster!

_Heh…_

_Kau? Berbeda?_

_Bodoh.. Kau sama saja seperti 'monster penghisap darah' lainnya…_

_Bahkan, kau lebih parah daripada mereka,  
karena kau mencoba menghindari kenyataan bahwa kau hanyalah seorang monster…_

_Menyedihkan…_

Hentikan!

_Yahh, _

_Kita lihat saja, apa kau bisa membuktikan, _

_Bahwa kau berbeda dari 'monster penghisap darah' lainnya…_

—Darah itu sekarang sudah mencapai mulutku.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Menolak untuk meminum darah itu..

Tapi…

Tubuhku dan otakku tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Tubuhku bergolak hebat, memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku dan meminum darah itu.

Otakku — dengan sedikit sisi kemanusiaanku yang masih tersisa — menolak untuk meminum darah itu dan memaksa tubuhku untuk tetap diam.

—Darah itu sudah menutupi sebagian wajahku, dan bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Ugh..

Apa…  
Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

—Dalam beberapa detik, sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam lautan darah ini…

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, dipenuhi dengan hasrat untuk meminum darah manusia yang masih segar ini.  
Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri…

Gawat…

Sepertinya aku sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Aku sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh sisi kemanusiaanku.

Mungkin sekarang aku akan benar-benar menjadi seorang monster…

Dalam beberapa detik…

_Hanya dalam hitungan detik…_

_._

_._

_._

_Bye bye, Rin._

.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Rin…_

_Rin… _

"RIN!"

"Ah, _Master! _Baguslah! Anda sudah sadar!"  
seorang wanita dengan rambut pink panjang berdiri di sampingku..  
"Ini! Anda pasti haus, sebaiknya Anda meminum ini.."  
kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi 'cairan merah' kepadaku.

"Eh? Apa? Kau… Kau siapa? _Master? _A-Apa maksudmu?"

Aku ada di sebuah ranjang besar di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan yang juga sangat besar.

"Ah, maaf, _Master… _Saya lupa kalau Anda masih belum bisa mengingat semuanya… Tapi tidak usah khawatir… Anda akan tetap menjadi _Master _dari klan _kita_. Sebentar lagi Anda akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan Anda, dan kembali seperti semula…"  
kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"H-Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksudmu?! Master?! Klan?! Kekuatan?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau.. Kau pasti salah orang!"

Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan melihat reaksiku.  
"Master? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja?! Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah bahwa dua orang vampire menyerangku, dan sekarang seseorang yang tidak kukenal memanggilku Master dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Master dari 'klan' mereka (kami)…

Apa yang terjadi di sini?!

Ahh… kuharap Rin baik-baik saja…

Eh.. RIN!

"Master? Ada apa?"

"Ka-kau… Dimana Rin?! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!"

"Rin? Ah, _itu_.. Jangan khawatir, _hal itu_ sudah ditangani dan sedang dalam proses… Sebentar lagi prosesnya akan selesai… Tunggulah, _Master_, sebentar lagi kekuatan Anda akan kembali dan Anda akan kembali seperti semula…"

"Hey! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Proses?! Kekuatan?! Kembali seperti semula? Apa maksudmu?! Katakan padaku!"

"Hmm… Baiklah, kalau _Master_ yang memintanya…"

"Ugh… Kenapa… Kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilku _Master?_"

"Tentu saja, karena Anda adalah _Master_ kami…"

_Master kami?  
_Apa maksud wanita ini?!

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat perkataan para vampire yang tadinya mengejar aku dan Rin…

...

"_Pemuda itu, Len Kagamine…"_

"_Sama seperti kita…"_

"_Dia adalah, seorang Vampire!"_

...

"Kau... Katakan padaku… Aku ini… Apa?"

"Anda adalah _Master _dari klan kita, klan _vampire…_"

"Aku… Apa?!"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut padaku, dan menjelaskan.

"Anda adalah vampire terkuat dan terkejam yang pernah ada… Anda sudah membunuh ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan manusia… Anda lah yang menciptakan klan kita ini, klan para vampire… Bisa dibilang, Anda adalah _Raja _kami, para vampire…"

"A…"

"**APA?!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**Chapter 7:**

**Confusion**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"_Kau... Katakan padaku… Aku ini… Apa?"_

"_Anda adalah Master dari klan kita, klan vampire…"_

"_Aku… Apa?!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lembut padaku, dan menjelaskan._

"_Anda adalah vampire terkuat dan terkejam yang pernah ada… Anda sudah membunuh ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan manusia… Anda lah yang menciptakan klan kita ini, klan para vampire… Bisa dibilang, Anda adalah Raja kami, para vampire…"_

"_A…"_

"_**APA?!"**_

* * *

"A…Aku… Aku ini… adalah vampire…?"

"Ya, benar sekali, Master…"

_Aku… Vampire?  
Dan bukan vampire biasa…  
Aku lah yang menciptakan para vampire!_

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Master? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau… Kau pasti berbohong! Hal gila seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Aku berteriak frustasi.  
Sementara wanita itu tetap tenang menghadapiku.

"Tidak, Master. Ini adalah kenyataannya."

"Tapi… Tapi… Aku mempunyai orang tua… Aku mempunyai teman-teman… Aku mempunyai kenangan-kenangan bersama banyak orang…"

_Dan aku mempunyai seseorang yang kucintai…_

"Maaf, Master. Tapi semua hal yang ada dalam ingatan Anda itu adalah palsu."

"P-Palsu? A… Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kedua orang yang Anda sebut sebagai _orang tua_, bukanlah orang tua Anda. Mereka hanyalah dua orang agent special yang ditugaskan untuk mengamati pertumbuhan Anda serta melindungi Anda…"  
"Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka gagal melaksanakan tugas itu…"

"Bukan… _orang tua_!? Kalau begitu… Siapa orang tuaku?! Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Wanita itu mendesah, lalu melanjutkan.

"Dulu… Dulu sekali… Saat klan vampire belum ada… Orang tua Anda… Anda sudah _membunuh_ mereka."

.

"A… A-Aku… Membunuh… Orang tuaku…?"

"Ya, Anda membunuh mereka. _Menghisap darah mereka sampai habis_."

Wanita itu mengambil gelas berisi 'cairan merah' dan meminumnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Oh, dan juga, soal teman-teman serta orang-orang yang Anda kenal selama ini, mereka semua hanyalah para agent yang juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi serta melindungi Anda… Kenangan-kenangan serta ingatan-ingatan yang ada pada diri Anda, semuanya itu palsu."

Wanita itu mengakhiri penjelasannya, menghabiskan 'cairan merah' dalam gelas, lalu tersenyum dan menjilati bibirnya.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat.  
Aku shock. Tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Pikiranku kosong — tidak mampu mencerna hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini.

Aku adalah Vampire, tepatnya, Raja sekaligus pencipta para vampire.  
Aku tidak memiliki orang tua — Aku sudah _membunuh _mereka dulu sekali.  
Teman-teman yang kumiliki selama ini hanyalah agent yang ditugaskan untukku,  
yang artinya, selama ini hidupku hanya dikelilingi oleh kebohongan serta kepura-puraan…

_Semua kenangan serta ingatan yang kumiliki selama ini adalah palsu…_

_Kalau begitu…  
Apakah kenanganku bersama Rin juga palsu?  
Apakah hal itu juga hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dan kepura-puraan?_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan di pintu, dan lalu seorang gadis masuk.  
Gadis dengan rambut _teal _yang sangat panjang…

_EH?!  
Dia orang yang mengejar aku dan Rin!_

Gadis itu berbicara pada wanita berambut pink tadi. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka,

"Luka-sama, persiapan untuk _itu _sudah selesai. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.."

"Bagus, Miku. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Untuk sekarang, masih kurang stabil. _Dia_ belum bisa di kontrol. Apa Anda mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Merepotkan sekali—"

Wanita bernama Luka itu melirik sekilas ke arahku, tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan,

"Tapi, yah, Baiklah kalau begitu… Apa boleh buat, ini semua juga untuk Master…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu dengan ragu-ragu melirik ke arahku.

Melihat hal itu, Luka memandang sinis pada Miku, lalu berkata,

"Miku, apa tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan pada Master? Tadi itu kau sedikit kasar padanya."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, ragu-ragu, lalu secara perlahan berjalan mendekatiku.  
Dia berlutut di hadapanku.  
Dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas bahwa dia _sangat ketakutan_..

_Dia ketakutan?  
Takut padaku?_

Miku memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai berbicara,

"Master, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya. Saya… saya tidak tau bahwa Anda adalah Sang Raja. Silahkan hukum saya sesuka hati Anda."

Tubuh dan suaranya bergetar…  
Sekarang aku tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa dia adalah orang yang mengejarku tadi…

_Apa dia benar-benar takut padaku?_

Luka tersenyum sinis padanya, lalu bertanya padaku,

"Bagaimana, Master? Hukuman apa yang akan Anda berikan padanya?"

_Hukuman? Hukuman apa?_

Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat, satu hal yang benar-benar kuinginkan saat ini…

Aku berdiri, dan berkata,

"BAWA AKU PADA RIN!"

Miku dan Luka sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya, tubuh mereka menegang.

_Rasanya aneh bagiku untuk memerintah orang seperti ini...  
__Dari dulu aku bukan tipe yang suka memerintah orang… Hal ini terasa salah bagiku…__  
_

_Tapi entah kenapa, saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, rasanya sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar…  
Bahwa dari dulu aku memang sudah seharusnya bersikap seperti itu…_

_Dan, (entah kenapa), aku menyukainya._

Lalu, aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua orang itu.

Tatapan mereka kosong.  
Ekspresi Miku yang tadinya ketakutan, dan Luka yang tersenyum sinis, semuanya berubah menjadi datar – tanpa ekspresi.  
Tubuh mereka tampak kaku, seolah-olah diikat oleh sesuatu…

_Seperti… Dihipnotis…_

_Apa… Ini karena kata-kataku tadi?_

Tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama, Miku berdiri dan berkata padaku,

"Keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya, Master. Silahkan, lewat sini.."

Dia menuntunku keluar ruangan, dan Luka mengikuti dibelakangku.

Ternyata Rin terletak sangat jauh dariku.  
Kami menaiki ratusan tangga, menyusuri puluhan lorong, tapi belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan.  
Bangunan ini seperti sebuah 'kastil'… Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata berwarna abu-abu, sama seperti rumahku..

Dan ternyata, semua orang yang ada di kastil ini adalah vampire juga.  
Aku bisa tau, karena aku bisa merasakannya.  
Para vampire memiliki aura haus akan darah, sama seperti yang kurasakan saat menghadapi ayah—ah, menghadapi salah satu _agent _itu.  
Dan 'keindahan' mereka juga melebihi keindahan manusia biasa…  
Mereka terlalu sempurna…

Tapi…  
Bukannya ketakutan, aku justru malah merasa senang, dan merasa aman.  
_Seolah-olah aku juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka…_

Kata-kata Luka yang mengatakan siapa sebenarnya aku ini terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.  
Tapi, berbeda dari sebelumnya, bukannya merasa kaget atau ketakutan, sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa itu memang kenyataannya. Bahwa aku ini memang bukan manusia…  
_'Aku ini monster...'_  
Dan bukannya menolak hal itu, segenap tubuh dan pikiranku, malah menerima hal itu, dan perlahan-lahan menjadikan itu bagian dari diriku…

Setiap orang (vampire) yang kami lewati, pasti akan menghentikan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan, dan membungkuk pada kami (atau tepatnya, _padaku_).

_Dan tidak bisa kupungkiri, hal ini membuatku merasa sangat senang…_

Rasanya aneh… Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menolak semua hal ini, dan tidak bisa mempercayainya…  
Tapi sekarang…?

_Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa bahwa semua ini normal. Bahwa hal-hal seperti ini memang sudah sepantasnya bagiku. Perasaan bahwa aku lah yang berkuasa, perasaan bahwa aku harus dihormati, — semua perasaan seperti itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku. _

_Aku tidak tau kenapa, atau apa yang merasukiku..  
Tapi semakin lama aku berada di sini,  
aku merasakan suatu hal yang bergejolak dalam diriku…  
Sebuah perasaan senang… dan bahagia…  
Seolah-olah seperti pulang ke rumah.  
Seolah-olah memang di sini lah aku seharusnya berada…  
Di antara para vampire…_

_._

.

* * *

.

.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat besar. Berbeda dengan bagian kastil lainnya, dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari 'perak'.

_Eh? Bukannya vampire lemah terhadap perak...?_

Ruangan ini seperti sebuah laboratorium. Dan dari seluruh bagian kastil yang telah kulewati, hanya ruangan ini yang berkesan 'modern'.  
Berbagai benda-benda laboratorium yang biasanya hanya kulihat di televisi ada di sini..

Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berjubah putih. Dan saat kami masuk, mereka semua langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membungkuk pada kami (padaku)…

Luka mengibaskan tangannya pada mereka, dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dan ada 1 hal yang sangat menarik perhatianku…  
Di tengah-tengah ruangan perak berbentuk lingkaran ini, terdapat sebuah ruangan, yang juga berbentuk lingkaran, tetapi dindingnya terbuat dari batu.

Aku menoleh pada Miku dan Luka — Mereka masih sama seperti tadi.

Dan karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya,

"Ruangan apa ini? Kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini? Bukannya aku meminta kalian membawaku pada Rin?!"

"Ini adalah ruang Laboratorium, Master. Dan dia memang ada di sini.. Dia ada di dalam ruangan itu."  
Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk ruangan dengan dinding batu yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Lalu Luka menuntun kami menemui salah satu orang berjubah putih yang ada di situ.

Seorang lelaki dengan mata dan rambut berwarna biru.

_Dia juga orang yang mengejar aku dan Rin!_

Saat kami mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampak kaget, dan _ketakutan _saat melihatku.  
Dia menoleh pada Miku, dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Miku pun menjawab,

"Master ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya, Kaito?"

Lelaki bernama Kaito itu tampak semakin kaget, dan menjadi panik. Lalu dengan terbata-bata, dia menjelaskan,

"Ti-Tidak bisa..! K-kondisinya masih belum stabil.. D-dan… K-kenapa sekarang?! I-Ini.. terlalu cepat!"

Sekarang dia juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengejarku tadi…

Tiba-tiba Luka menarik kerah jubah lelaki itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat menunjukkan kemarahan. Lelaki itu kaget, dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Luka.  
Tapi cengkeraman Luka sepertinya terlalu kuat baginya, dan lelaki itu hanya pasrah.

Luka pun mulai berbicara,

"Kau! Apa maksudmu?! Berani sekali kau melawan perintah Master! Apa kau sudah ingin mati?!"

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan lemas,

"B-Bukan begitu, Luka-sama.. Hanya saja… Ini terlalu cepat… Bukannya ini terlalu… Berbahaya…? Bagaimana kalau… Dia kehilangan kendali… dan… dan… sesuatu terjadi… pada Master?"

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arahku, tetapi saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Luka seperti tersadar akan sesuatu — sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti semula, begitu juga dengan Miku.  
Luka melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah jubah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terduduk di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk. Miku membantunya berdiri sambil menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

Kaito mendekat pada Luka. Mereka sedikit menjauh dariku, dan berbisik mengenai sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Luka-sama… Apa yang terjadi? Anda adalah orang yang paling mengerti keadaan Master… Tapi kenapa Anda melakukan ini? Anda seharusnya tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Master bertemu dengannya saat kondisinya masih tidak stabil…"  
kata Kaito.

Luka mendesah, lalu menjawab,  
"Aku tau… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Master menggunakan _hal itu_… Aku tidak bisa menolaknya… Tidak ada vampire yang bisa menolaknya saat dia menggunakan _itu_. Kau juga tau, kan?"

'_Itu'? Apa maksudnya 'itu'?_

Kaito nampak kaget, lalu kembali bertanya,  
"_Itu_… Maksud Anda… Kemampuan Master untuk mengendalikan para vampire?"

_EH!?  
Kemampuan mengendalikan para vampire!?  
Apa maksudnya!?_

"Ya, kemampuan itu… Walaupun seharusnya seluruh kekuatannya masih tersegel dan saat ini Master masih manusia , tapi sepertinya kekuatan Master tidak tersegel sepenuhnya..."

"Bukankah itu bagus?! Kalau begitu, Luka-sama, _ritual _itu harus dilakukan secepatnya!"

'_Ritual'?_

"Kau benar… Baiklah kalau begitu… Persiapkan semuanya!"

"Ah, tapi… Bukannya Master ingin bertemu dengan _dia_? Apa Anda tidak akan mempertemukan mereka?"

Hening sejenak.. Luka menoleh sekilas ke arahku, lalu berkata pada Kaito,

"Kurasa… Mungkin… Tidak apa-apa… Kita bisa langsung mengeluarkan Master jika sesuatu terjadi… Bukakan pintunya, Kaito."

"Baik."  
Kaito berjalan menuju ke arahku, lalu berkata,

"Master, silahkan lewat sini.."

Kaito menuntunku mengelilingi dinding luar ruangan batu itu, lalu berhenti pada satu titik.  
Dia menekan sebuah batu yang permukaannya menonjol, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah celah seperti pintu pada dinding batu itu.

Aku masuk ke dalamnya, dan pintu batu itu menutup di belakangku…

Di dalam sini kosong dan tidak ada cahaya.  
Mataku belum terbiasa dengan kegelapannya, jadi aku hanya bisa samar-samar melihat dinding-dinding batu yang mengelilingiku.

Lalu, aku mencium sebuah aroma. Aroma yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan ini.

Aroma yang terasa menyengat,  
tapi juga terasa manis…

Aku berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding.

Hingga tiba-tiba tanganku menyentuh sesuatu.

Suatu cairan… terasa hangat… dan lengket…

Aku mencoba menciumnya…  
Aromanya sama seperti aroma yang kurasakan sejak masuk ke sini.  
Aroma yang sedikit memabukkanku…

Mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapannya, dan aku sudah bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Aku melihat cairan di tanganku.

Cairan berwarna merah…

_Ah, ini… ini…  
Darah, kan!?_

Aku mengamati keseluruhan ruangan ini.

**DARAH.**

Seluruh dinding maupun lantai ruangan ini, berwarna merah… ditutupi oleh darah…

Dan,

Pandanganku terpaku pada sesuatu di tengah ruangan ini.

**Sepasang mata…**

Sepasang mata berwarna merah terang yang menyala-nyala, melihat-tepat-ke-arahku dari tengah-tengah ruangan. Tatapannya seolah-olah membakarku.

Hingga tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara… Suara yang sangat familiar…  
Memanggilku.

"Len…"

Suara itu berasal dari tengah-tengah ruangan ini..

Dan barulah aku menyadari, pemilik dari suara itu dan sepasang mata merah itu…

Seorang gadis.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _honey blonde_… Dengan pita berwarna merah di kepalanya, dan gaun sederharna berwarna merah…

Aku mengamatinya lebih dekat.

Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah. Dan darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.  
Bahkan aku yakin bahwa pita dan gaunnya itu berwarna merah karena darah di ruangan ini…

_Dia adalah Rin…_

Dia Rin...

...iya kan?

Berbeda.  
Dia berbeda dengan Rin..

Rin memiliki sepasang mata berwarna _azure_, sama sepertiku..  
Tapi Rin yang ini… Matanya berwarna merah… Sama seperti warna darah..

"Rin…? Kau kah itu…?"

Aku tau dia itu Rin..  
Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sama seperti Rin yang kukenal…

Rin yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, memiliki aura haus akan darah, sama seperti vampire lainnya yang ku temui…  
Rin yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu…

Aku semakin mendekat padanya…

Dan ketika jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti,

Gadis itu, Rin, tersenyum padaku.

Bukan senyuman hangat yang biasa ditunjukkan Rin padaku,

Gadis ini berbeda…

Sekali lagi, dia memanggil namaku..

"Len…"

Seperti orang yang sedang mabuk,  
Dia tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya padaku.  
Lalu menjilati bibirnya, seolah hendak 'mencicipi'ku.

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia menghilang dari hadapanku, dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

Aku bisa merasakan gigi-gigi taringnya yang hampir menyentuh kulitku,

Dan,

.

Aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang dirobek.

.

Lalu ada banyak darah yang menetes.

.

Disertai suara erangan seorang wanita.

.

Bukan, bukan aku.

Leherku tidak tergores sedikitpun.

.

Sebelum taringnya merobek leherku, aku merasakan sepasang tangan menarikku ke belakang, dan menjauhkanku darinya. Tapi sepertinya taringnya malah mengenai sepasang tangan itu.

Aku bisa mendengar suara geraman rendah, yang berasal dari Rin…

Aku melihat ke belakang, ke arah pemilik sepasang tangan itu.

Luka.

Itu Luka.

Dia membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rin sendirian dalam ruangan itu..

_Ah, tidak… tidak mungkin… Aku yakin itu bukan Rin…_

Kalau begitu,

'_Dia itu __**siapa**__?'_

Atau lebih tepatnya,

'_Dia itu __**apa**__?'_

.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**Chapter 8:**

**The Past**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_._

_Sebuah celah seperti pintu muncul pada salah satu sisi dinding batu ruangan ini.  
Dan, seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari celah itu._

_Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut honey blonde dan mata azure,  
Dengan aroma darah yang sangat menggiurkan…_

'_Siapa? Siapa dia?'_

_Anak itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sambil meraba-raba dinding,  
Hingga dia menyadari keberadaanku di tengah ruangan ini…_

_Dia menatapku dengan sepasang mata azure miliknya,_

_Dan tanpa kusadari, bibirku bergerak sendiri, mengucapkan sebuah nama…_

"_Len…"_

'_Len..? Siapa itu?'_

_Anak itu tetap menatapku dan mengamatiku…  
Wajahnya terlihat bingung, dan gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia ragu-ragu antara mendekatiku atau tidak._

"_Rin…? Kau kah itu…?"_

'_Rin..? Dia memanggilku..?'_

_Anak itu semakin mendekat padaku, dan aku semakin bisa mencium aroma darahnya yang sangat menggiurkan…  
Bahkan mencium aromanya saja sudah cukup untuk memabukkanku…_

_Siapa?  
Siapa anak ini?  
Aku tidak tau siapa dia…  
Tapi rasanya seolah-olah dia adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku…_

'_Siapa?'_

_Sekarang jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti…  
Aroma darahnya sangat kuat,  
Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum…_

_Sekali lagi, bibirku bergerak sendiri, mengucapkan sebuah nama…_

"_Len…"_

_Tubuhku bergerak sendiri… Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya…  
Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, aku sudah berada di belakangnya._

_Taringku hampir menyentuh lehernya,  
Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menarik tubuh anak itu, dan taringku malah mengenai sepasang tangan itu._

_Terdengar suara geraman rendah dari arah tempatku berdiri._

'_Suara geraman ini… Apa ini suaraku?'_

_Pemilik sepasang tangan tadi — seorang wanita — membawa anak laki-laki itu keluar._

_Anak laki-laki itu tetap memperhatikanku.  
Ekspresinya bercampur antara tidak percaya dan takut…_

_Takut... Takut padaku…_

.

* * *

.

"LEN!"

Aku tersentak, memperoleh kembali kesadaranku.

"LEN! LEN! LEN!"

A…Aku…

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!

Barusan…  
Apa… Apa aku berniat menghisap darah Len?!

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Kenapa?! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Len?!  
Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

"Len!"

_Bodoh…  
Kau payah, Rin…_

Aku terus saja menangis, dan menangis…

Lalu, di tengah isakan tangisku, tiba-tiba sebuah celah kembali terbuka di dinding batu ruangan ini…

"_Len? Mungkinkah itu Len?"_

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menoleh ke arah celah pintu itu.

Seseorang dengan jubah putih masuk ke dalam ruangan ini…

"_Tidak… Dia bukan Len…"_

Dengan sepasang tangan yang dimasukkan ke kedua sisi kantong jubahnya, dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Seorang gadis,  
Dengan rambut berwarna hijau pendek, serta sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.  
Dan kira-kira, dia sedikit lebih tua daripada diriku.

Gadis itu terus berjalan mendekatiku…  
Dia nampak seperti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, bahkan dia tampak seperti hampir menangis…

Saat dia berada tepat di hadapanku, gadis itu menggenggam kedua lenganku, lalu bertanya,

"Kau… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuh serta suaranya bergetar…

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia bukan orang jahat, jadi aku bertanya,

"Erm, ahh, maaf, tapi… Kau ini siapa..?"

Gadis itu tampak kaget, sekaligus sedih mendengar pertanyaanku…

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari lenganku, lalu berbalik membelakangiku. Tubuhnya bergetar, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menahan tangis…

Karena khawatir, aku pun bertanya,  
"Umm... Maaf... Apa kau baik-baik saja...?"

Gadis itu tetap membelakangiku. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya, menghapus air matanya…

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, dia menjawab,

"A… Aku baik-baik saja… Maaf… Aku pasti mengagetkanmu… Aku... Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan mengingatku, dan… Aku sudah siap untuk itu… Tapi ternyata, rasanya masih tetap sakit… Maaf, Rin…"

_Eh?_

"Maaf… Tapi… Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti perkataanmu… Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja? Dan, erm… Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya…  
Sekali lagi, dia menghapus air matanya, lalu berbalik menghadapku,  
dengan sebuah senyuman kecil,  
yang terasa familiar bagiku…

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja… Sangat baik, malah… Aku bahagia, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Rin…"

Entah kenapa, senyumannya itu membuatku jadi ingin ikut tersenyum...

_'Rasanya... Aku merindukan senyuman itu…'_

"Umm… Kalau begitu, sekarang… Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku tentang hubunganmu denganku? Bagaimana… Kau bisa tau namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia duduk di lantai ruangan, lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk juga.  
Dan setelah aku duduk, dia menjawab,

"Namaku Gumi, seorang vampire… Tapi, ratusan tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang pemburu vampire… Dan, Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, _ratusan tahun yang lalu…_"

.

"A… A-APA?! RATUSAN TAHUN YANG LALU?! A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau sudah hidup sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu..."  
"Yah… Hal ini susah untuk dijelaskan… Aku harus mulai menjelaskan dari awal agar kau bisa mengerti…"

"T-Tolong jelaskan padaku! A-Apa maksudmu ratusan tahun yang lalu?!"

"Baiklah… Aku akan menjelaskan seluruhnya padamu, cobalah untuk memahaminya dan dengarkan baik-baik..."

"B-Baik..."

.

"_Pertama, kau, Kagamine Rin, dan Kagamine Len, sesuai dengan nama kalian, kalian adalah saudara kandung… Len adalah adikmu, Rin… Kalian sangat menyayangi satu sama lain…  
Kalian berdua adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Kagamine, keluarga yang paling berkuasa ratusan tahun yang lalu…_

_Pada masa itu, makhluk penghisap darah, seperti vampire tidak ada. Para penduduk hanya menganggap itu sebagai mitos, legenda, bualan, khayalan dan fantasi…  
Walaupun begitu, aku berasal dari keluarga pemburu vampire… Kami percaya bahwa vampire itu ada…  
Dan saat itu, kau, Len, bahkan aku, kita semua hanyalah manusia biasa…_

_Aku ini hanyalah seorang pelayan yang bekerja untuk melayani keluarga Kagamine, terutama melayanimu dan Len._

_Kita semua hidup bahagia pada saat itu…  
Len adalah anak yang sangat baik, ramah dan ceria. Dia juga menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun atau apapun di dunia ini, bahkan lebih daripada orangtuanya sendiri.  
Hingga suatu hari, Len pergi bermain ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan bunga favoritmu, bunga mawar kuning yang sangat langka. Tetapi sayangnya, dia tidak kembali lagi sejak saat itu..._"

.

"Tidak… Kembali?! Ma-Maksudmu, Len—"

"Tidak… Sebenarnya, setelah 3 hari, dia kembali…"  
"Tapi, karena menghilangnya Len, orang tua kalian jatuh sakit. Mereka terkena penyakit parah, yang tidak bisa disembuhkan…"  
"3 hari setelah menghilang, Len kembali, tapi bisa juga dibilang bahwa dia tidak kembali…"

"Apa… Maksudmu?"

Gumi memejamkan matanya — mencoba mengingat kejadian ratusan tahun yang lalu itu,

.

"_Len kembali, sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda… Len yang dulu, Len yang selalu baik, ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja tidak pernah kembali lagi…_

_Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya.  
Saat tengah malam, di tengah hujan lebat, dia berdiri di depan gerbang masuk kediaman keluarga Kagamine, dengan setangkai bunga mawar kuning di tangannya. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah… Tatapannya kosong, dia hanya berdiri di depan gerbang, tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya masuk._

_Kulitnya sangat dingin dan pucat, seolah-olah seperti orang yang sudah mati… Dia juga menjadi semakin kurus…  
Dan perubahan yang paling mencolok, matanya, yang sebelumnya berwarna azure yang indah, saat itu berwarna merah, seperti warna darah…_

_Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah vampire…  
Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai fakta itu, dan tidak melukainya…_

_Dia lalu memaksaku untuk membawanya ke kamarmu, Rin…_"

.

"Len menjadi vampire?! La-Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengantarnya ke kamarmu, tapi lalu dia menyuruhku keluar, jadi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…"

.

"_Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya di kamarmu, tapi yang kuingat, keesokan paginya, saat aku bangun, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula…  
Entah bagaimana, orang tua kalian sudah sehat kembali, padahal mereka terkena penyakit parah yang belum bisa disembuhkan pada masa itu…  
Len juga kembali normal, matanya kembali menjadi mata azure yang dulu… Dia juga kembali ceria…_"

.

"Eh? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Ya, mungkin itu hal yang bagus, kalau yang lainnya juga kembali ceria, "

.

"_Tapi, saat itu, hanya Len yang ceria._

_Orang tua kalian memang sudah sembuh, tapi mereka tak tampak ceria sama sekali… Malahan, bagiku keadaan mereka tampak semakin parah…  
Dari luar mungkin mereka nampak ceria…  
Tapi, tatapan mereka kosong, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka… Mereka tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali Len sendiri…_

_Begitu juga denganmu, Rin…  
Keadaanmu sama seperti mereka…  
Seolah-olah diikat oleh sesuatu, kau pun hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan Len…_

_Bahkan mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuatku merinding…_

_Len seolah-olah menjadikan kalian bonekanya… Bermain sesukanya dengan kalian, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kalian…_"

.

"Tidak mungkin… Apa… Len benar-benar… Melakukan hal seperti itu…?"

"Ya, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membohongimu..."

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu… Se-Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi..?"

"Yah, keadaan itu berlangsung hingga malam hari… Dan… keesokan harinya… Terror sebenarnya terjadi…"

Gumi kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia melipat tangannya, seakan berusaha menahan emosinya… Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, dan perlahan keringatnya mulai mengucur… Ekspresinya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia takut…  
Takut akan kenangan mengerikan ratusan tahun yang lalu itu…

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya.  
Mengelus punggungnya — berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya kalau kau memang tidak mau…"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa… Kau harus tau, Rin… Kau harus ingat kejadian itu… Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Len…"

"Menyelamatkan Len? Memangnya… Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ritual… Ritual itu akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi… Dan yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah kau, Rin…"

"Eh? Ritual? Ritual apa?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Tentu saja… Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat disayangi Len, lebih dari siapapun… Dan kau adalah kunci terpenting dalam ritual itu…"

"Tapi… Tapi, aku—"

"Sudahlah, kau akan mengerti, kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali…"

Gumi merogoh saku jubahnya.  
Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang penuh dengan cairan merah,  
Lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Ini, Rin… Minumlah…"

Cairan merah dalam botol itu mengeluarkan aroma yang manis…  
Dan dalam sekejap aku langsung bisa tau apa itu…  
"A… Apa itu… Darah…?"

"Ya. Ini adalah darah… Darahmu, dari seratus tahun yang lalu…"

.

"EHH-?!"  
"Ta-Tapi, kenapa aku harus meminum darahku sendiri?!"

"Karena, kau, Rin yang sekarang, berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu… Tubuh, dan pikiranmu, semuanya sudah diubah, begitu juga dengan ingatanmu… Semuanya itu palsu… Hanya ingatan buatan… Dan bagi kita, para vampire, meminum darah sendiri, yang berasal dari saat kita masih berupa manusia, itu akan memberikan kekuatan yang hebat, serta mengembalikan semua ingatan-ingatan yang pernah hilang…"

"Jadi… Itu darahku saat masih menjadi manusia…? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya…?"

"Kau lupa? Aku bersamamu saat itu… Sekarang, minumlah…"

Aku membuka tutup botol kecil itu, lalu meminumnya…

Darah itu terasa manis… Berbeda dari darah yang kuminum selama ini…

Sebuah sensasi aneh terasa di sekujur tubuhku…  
Rasanya seperti melayang…  
Dan seakan-akan aku dibawa kembali di masa ratusan tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku menjadi vampire…

.

_Aku melihat diriku sendiri, yang sedang berbaring di sebuah kamar…  
Firasatku mengatakan kalau ini adalah kamarku, ratusan tahun yang lalu…_

_Gadis itu (aku) memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hitam serta sebuah pita besar berwarna merah pekat di kepalanya._

'_Dia sama seperti lukisan diriku yang kulihat di rumah Len!'_

_Nuansa disini betul-betul seperti nuansa era ratusan tahun yang lalu…_

_Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka, dan seorang anak laki-laki masuk.  
Seorang anak laki-laki berambut honey blonde, dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah bagaikan warna darah,  
dan dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah…_

'_Apa… itu Len..?'_

_Pintu kamar tertutup di belakangnya.  
Dia mendekati ranjang tempat diriku berbaring, naik ke atasnya, dan dengan perlahan, berbisik di telinga gadis itu, _

"_Onee-chan, aku pulang…"_

_Gadis itu – aku – terbangun dan menoleh ke arah Len…  
Dia nampak terkejut, sekaligus senang.  
Dia memeluk Len. Air matanya perlahan menetes…_

"_Len! Kau pulang! Apa yang terjadi?! Kemana kau selama ini?! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

_Len hanya tersenyum di dalam pelukannya…_

_Setelah gadis itu itu melepaskan pelukannya,  
Len menyodorkan setangkai mawar kuning yang dibawanya, sambil tersenyum lebar..._

"_Ini untuk Onee-chan! Aku menemukannya di hutan..."_

_Gadis itu menerima bunga yang diberikan Len,  
"Ini… untukku?"  
"Len! Apa kau pergi ke hutan hanya untuk mencari bunga ini?!"_

"_Iya! Aku tau kalau Onee-chan sangat suka bunga itu, dan bunga itu hanya tumbuh di hutan, jadi aku pergi untuk mengambilnya…"  
"Apa… Onee-chan… tidak suka?"_

_Gadis itu memeluk Len kembali, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar…  
"Tidak, aku suka! Sangat suka! Terima kasih, Len!"_

_Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum sambil menatap Len,  
Tapi, kemudian, ekspresinya berubah…_

"_L-Len… Matamu… A-Apa… Yang terjadi..? K-Kenapa… warnanya… s-seperti itu…?"_

_Gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari Len. Dia nampak sedikit takut dan gelisah…_

"_Ahh, ini… Aku menemukan sesuatu yang hebat di hutan! Lalu tanpa kusadari, mataku sudah menjadi seperti ini."_

"_Sesuatu… Apa itu? Maukah… Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"_

"_Hmm? Baiklah,"  
"Jadi, awalnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan bunga itu… Jadi aku masuk semakin dalam ke hutan… Lalu, karena hari sudah mulai malam, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh... Aku menemukan sebuah gua, dan bermalam disitu…"  
"Saat tengah malam, aku mendengar sesuatu dari bagian dalam gua… Seperti suara tawa seorang anak perempuan… Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara itu…"  
"Aku sampai di sebuah ruangan batu… Dan, di ruangan itu, ada banyak sekali tengkorak manusia… Awalnya, aku sangat takut, dan ingin kembali… Tapi, kemudian, suara itu terdengar kembali…"  
"Aku kembali mengikutinya, dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah dinding batu, yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh… Suara yang kudengar berasal dari balik dinding batu itu…"  
"Saat aku menyentuh dinding batu itu, tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan mucul dari dinding batu itu, dan menarikku kedalamnya…"_

.

"_Sepasang tangan… Muncul dari dinding batu itu…? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin..?"  
tanya diriku pada Len... Gerak-geriknya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia semakin gelisah…_

"_Yah, aku juga tidak bisa mempercayainya… Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi…  
"Lalu, tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan…"  
"Ruangan berdinding batu yang sangat gelap… Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya…"  
"Tapi, kemudian… Aku melihat sebuah cahaya merah dari salah satu ujung ruangan itu, dan aku mengikutinya…"  
"Saat sampai, ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah botol kecil, berisi 'cairan merah'…"  
"Botol itu berada di sela-sela dinding batu ruangan itu..."  
"Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah suara… Suara yang sama seperti suara yang membawaku ke tempat itu…"  
"Dan suara itu menyuruhku untuk meminum 'cairan merah' itu…"  
"Dia mengatakan, bahwa jika aku meminum cairan itu, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat, serta bisa hidup selamanya di dunia ini!"  
"Tawarannya itu terdengar hebat, jadi aku memutuskan, untuk meminum cairan itu..."_

_Len mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.  
Tapi gadis itu, sang kakak, tidak tampak bahagia...  
Sebaliknya, dia tampak marah._

.

"_LEN! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Apa kau tau maksud perkataan anak itu?!"  
kata diriku sambil mencengkeram lengan Len._

"_Tentu saja! Bukankah hidup selamanya itu hal yang hebat? Memangnya Onee-chan tidak mau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, serta bisa hidup selamanya?!"  
"Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Onee-chan selamanya! Juga dengan ayah dan ibu! Aku bisa membuat kita semua hidup selamanya di dunia ini!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hidup selamanya itu adalah kutukan! Kutukan terburuk!"  
bentak diriku pada Len. Tubuhnya gemetaran._

_Len tampak terkejut…  
Lalu kemudian, dia memeluk diriku…_

"_E-Eh? L-Len…?"_

_._

"_Maaf…"  
"Aku hanya ingin… Hidup selamanya… Bersama dengan Onee-chan…"_

_Dan dengan itu, Len menancapkan taringnya di leher gadis itu…_

'_Di leherku, ratusan tahun yang lalu…'_

*  
Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi kabur…  
Perlahan, kilasan bayangan-bayangan kejadian kehidupanku, ratusan tahun yang lalu, mulai terlihat di benakku…

.

Lalu, aku seperti ditarik kembali, menuju memori lainnya…

.

"_Rin! Rin! Bertahanlah! Rin!"_

'_Apa..? Siapa..? Apa yang terjadi..?'  
Entah kenapa, hawa disini menjadi sangat panas… Aku bisa merasakan api yang membara di sekelilingku…_

"_RIN!"_

_Aku melihat sekitarku._

_Dan…_

_Diriku ratusan tahun yang lalu, tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah sebuah taman, dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan bekas luka dan darah…  
Tak jauh dari taman, sebuah rumah besar, bagaikan kastil, Terbakar sepenuhnya oleh api…_

'_Ini… Rumahku… kan..?'  
'Rumahku… Terbakar…?'  
'Apa yang terjadi?!'_

"_RIN! RIN! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"_

_Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek duduk sambil memangku tubuhku yang tak berdaya itu…_

_Dia Gumi…_

_Perlahan, diriku itu membuka matanya._

"_G-Gumi… A-Apa yang… Terjadi…?"_

_Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dan nampak terkejut saat melihat rumahnya (rumah kami) yang terbakar oleh api yang sangat besar…_

"_R-Rumah kita… A-Apa yang terjadi?!"_

_Gumi memalingkan wajahnya dari diriku,  
Wajahnya nampak sedih…_

"_Len… Semua ini salahnya…"_

_Diriku itu nampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya,  
"L-Len?! A-Apa yang… Di-dilakukannya?! Ba-Bagaimana dengan… Ayah dan… I-Ibu?"  
Kata diriku dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal…_

_Dia mencoba untuk berdiri,  
Kakinya bergetar hebat, lalu dia terjatuh kembali…  
Darah mengucur deras dari luka-luka di tubuhnya, _

"_AHH!"_

"_Rin! Jangan memaksakan dirimu! Keadaanmu sekarang tidak memungkinkanmu untuk bergerak!"_

"_T-Tapi.. Ayah… Ibu… Len—"  
"AHH!"  
Secara tiba-tiba, lengan gadis itu seperti digores oleh sesuatu, yang menyebabkan darah mengucur deras dari luka baru itu…_

"_RIN!"_

"_G-Gumi… B-Bagaimana… K-Keadaan m-mereka…?"_

_Gumi menangis, lalu memeluk diriku…_

"_Maaf, Rin… Orang tuamu… Mereka… Meninggal…"_

_Diriku ratusan tahun yang lalu, serta diriku yang sekarang ini,  
kami berdua sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu…  
Tubuh kami terasa sangat lemas,  
Tak mampu bergerak…_

"_Maaf! Aku… Seharusnya aku… Menghentikan Len saat itu… Maaf…"_

_Gumi mempererat pelukannya…_

_Diriku itu membuka mulutnya, mencoba bertanya,  
"Len… Ba-Bagaimana… D-Dengan… L-Len…?"_

_Gumi menjawab dengan berbisik,  
"L-Len… D-Dia—"_

_Sebelum Gumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya,  
Sebuah bayangan muncul entah darimana di hadapan kami…_

'_Bayangan' itu adalah seorang anak perempuan,  
dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang diikat dua ke bawah,  
dan jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya._

_Gumi langsung membelakangi diriku yang terluka, berusaha melindunginya,  
"Siapa kau?!"_

_Anak itu tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab,  
"Perkenalkan, namaku Yuki… Yuki Kaai…"  
"Aku adalah vampire pertama di dunia ini, sekaligus vampire yang mengubah Len menjadi bagian dari kaumku…"  
jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum sinis pada Gumi._

_Gumi, aku dan diriku sangat terkejut mendengarnya._

"_Vampire pertama?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Len?!"  
tanya Gumi sambil tetap membelakangi diriku._

"_Heh? Apa yang 'ku'lakukan?"  
"Yahh, sederhana saja… Aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa di dunia ini… Jadi saat anak itu datang, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk meminum darahku…"  
"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya konsekuensi dari perbuatannya, tapi dia tetap juga mau meminum darah itu…"  
"Dasar bodoh… Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku soal syarat untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi vampire… Dia terus saja bercerita tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya, setelah dia juga mengubah seluruh anggota keluarganya…"  
"Terutama soal kakaknya, Kagamine Rin…"_

_Anak itu menoleh sekilas ke arah diriku,  
Lalu dalam sekejap, dia menghilang dari hadapan kami,  
Dan sudah berada tepat di samping tubuh diriku yang tergeletak tak berdaya..._

_Gumi langsung membalikkan badan dan berusaha untuk menyerang anak itu…  
Anak itu menatapnya tajam, dan entah bagaimana,  
dalam satu gerakan cepat, Gumi terlempar ke udara dan mendarat di semak-semak, beberapa meter dari tempat anak itu…_

"_Dasar pengganggu."_

_Anak itu kembali menatap diriku…  
Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, _

"_Ahh, darahmu benar-benar special…  
Aromanya sangat menggiurkan…"_

_Jari-jari tangannnya menelusuri luka-luka di sekujur tubuh diriku,  
Lalu dia menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan darah itu,  
Sambil tetap memandangi diriku yang sudah sangat sekarat…_

"_Hey, Kau tau?"  
"Adikmu itu benar-benar bodoh… Saat aku mengatakan bahwa orang yang digigitnya juga bisa hidup selamanya, sama sepertinya, hal pertama yang dikatakannya adalah tentang dirimu… Dia terus berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya denganmu… Bahkan sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan syarat yang kukatakan..."_

_Diriku menatapnya penuh tanya…  
Napasnya tersengal-sengal…  
Dia tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk berbicara ataupun bergerak…  
Sudah lebih dari setengah dari darahnya yang terkuras…_

"_Akan kuberitahukan padamu syaratnya…"  
"Jadi, kalau kau adalah seorang vampire, dan kau menggigit seorang manusia biasa, secara otomatis racun vampire yang ada padamu akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh manusia itu, dan manusia itu perlahan akan berubah juga…"  
"Tapi, jika dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, manusia itu tidak meminum darah, maka racun vampire itu akan membunuh manusia itu secara perlahan…"  
"Racun itu perlahan akan menggerogoti organ-organ dalam, seperti jantung, hati, ginjal, paru-paru, lambung, otak, serta tulang-tulang dan daging manusia itu…"  
"Menyebabkan kematian perlahan yang sangat, SANGAT menyiksa…"  
jelas anak itu sambil tersenyum sinis menyaksikan diriku yang semakin sekarat…_

_Ahh,  
Aku ingat.  
Aku ingat kejadian ini…  
Aku ingat rasa takut yang kurasakan saat itu,  
Aku ingat rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku,  
Seolah-olah tubuhku seperti diremukkan, disayat-sayat dan ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum…_

_Dan aku ingat, perasaan sedih bercampur amarah yang sangat besar, yang kurasakan,  
Saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan anak ini…_

"_Oh, dan kau tau?"  
"Keadaan orang tuamu itu sangat naas..."  
"Virus penyakit pada tubuh mereka menyatu dengan racun vampire milik Len, sehingga memiliki efek yang berbeda terhadap tubuh mereka..."  
"Racun itu memecah-mecahkan tubuh dan organ-organ mereka secara perlahan-lahan, lalu pada akhirnya, racun itu meledakkan jantung mereka, serta menghancurkan setiap bagian tubuh mereka… Hingga bahkan mayat mereka hanya berupa potongan-potongan daging…"  
jelas anak itu sambil tertawa…  
"Hebat, bukan? Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas saat tubuh mereka pecah berkeping-keping…"_

_Dia tertawa._

_Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan mengepalkan tanganku…  
Kalau aku bisa bergerak saat ini juga, aku akan membunuhnya…_

_Aku bersumpah.  
Aku akan membunuhnya.  
Dialah yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku._

"_Ah, ya, aku hampir melupakan tugasku…"_

_Dia meletakkan tangannya pada dahiku, _

"_Len memintaku untuk membawamu padanya… Sepertinya dia masih berusaha menyelamatkanmu..."  
"Yahh, itu bukan urusanku… Lagipula, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk memperbanyak kaum vampire..."  
"Len itu special… Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan vampire yang diubahnya…"_

.

_Aku ingat.  
Saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik dari tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku…  
Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap,  
tapi aku masih bisa mendengar perkataannya…_

.

"_Aku tau kau pasti berniat membunuhku… Silahkan saja, lakukan sesukamu…"  
"Tapi, sepertinya kau perlu menunggu ratusan tahun lagi kalau ingin membunuhku…"  
"Dan itu juga kalau kau masih HIDUP."_

._  
"Bye bye, Rin."_

.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Truth

**Chapter 9:**

**Another Truth**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

…

_Saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik dari tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku…  
Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap,  
tapi aku masih bisa mendengar perkataannya…_

"_Aku tau kau pasti berniat membunuhku… Silahkan saja, lakukan sesukamu…"  
"Tapi, sepertinya kau perlu menunggu ratusan tahun lagi kalau ingin membunuhku…"  
"Dan itu juga kalau kau masih HIDUP."_

_.  
"Bye bye, Rin."_

_._

* * *

.

Rasanya seolah-olah aku dilemparkan kembali ke lantai batu yang dingin dan lembap.

Ah, aku baru menyadari sesuatu…  
Suara vampire yang mengubah Len itu, sama seperti suara yang kudengar di kepalaku saat aku terjebak dalam ruangan penuh darah ini…

Aku membuka mataku.  
Aku sudah kembali lagi ke dunia sekarang… Di dalam ruangan batu yang masih dipenuhi dengan darah dimana-mana…

Disampingku,  
Gumi duduk sambil memangku tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya.  
Dia nampak sedih, lalu berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Rin… Sepertinya kau mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk dalam tidurmu..."

Aku mencoba untuk bangun,  
"Apa… Aku tertidur di sini? Berapa lama?"  
"Apa hal-hal yang barusan kulihat… Hanyalah mimpi?"

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya,  
"Kau hanya tertidur selama 10 menit…"  
"Dan, tidak… Apapun itu yang kau lihat barusan, semua itu adalah kejadian sebenarnya dari hidupmu ratusan tahun yang lalu… Maaf, Rin… Aku tau pasti menyakitkan untuk melihat dan mendengar semua hal itu…"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya — mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Rin…? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja… Hanya saja… Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kualami selama 1 hari ini… Dan aku sedikit pusing, karena ingatan-ingatanku sudah kembali…"

Gumi tersenyum lembut padaku,  
"Aku merindukanmu, Rin… Apa kau sudah mengingatku sekarang?"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berpikir…  
Kilasan-kilasan bayangan hidupku ratusan tahun yang lalu terlintas di benakku,  
Aku mencari-cari sosok Gumi dalam bayangan-bayangan itu…

.

_Gumi adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga pemburu vampire — satu-satunya yang tersisa.  
Di suatu malam, saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, aku menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di hutan…  
Aku membawanya pulang, dan merawatnya hingga sembuh,  
Dan sejak itu, Gumi menjadi seorang pelayan serta sahabat bagiku…  
Dia selalu menolongku, dan tak pernah meninggalkanku…_

.

"Aku ingat… Kau adalah teman terbaikku, Gumi… Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu…"  
"Terima kasih, karena kau mau mengurus diriku dan Len, serta menjadi sahabatku ratusan tahun yang lalu… Dan terima kasih banyak, karena kau juga masih mau menolongku, dan menjadi sahabatku lagi sekarang ini…"  
ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

Mata Gumi nampak berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapanku,  
"Sebuah kesenangan bagiku untuk melayanimu, Rin…"

.

"Erm, Gumi… Masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku ketahui…"

"Apa itu? Tanyakan saja, aku akan mencoba untuk menjawab sebisaku…"

"Ini soal… Ruangan rahasia di rumah Len… Apa kau tau sesuatu soal hal itu?"

Gumi berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab,  
"Ya…"  
"Ruangan itu adalah sebuah gudang penyimpanan, yang berisi barang-barang yang tersisa dan masih bisa diselamatkan dari rumahmu yang terbakar ratusan tahun yang lalu…"  
"Ruangan di rumah itu terhubung langsung ke kastil tempat kita berada ini…"  
"Lukisan-lukisan di ruangan itu dibuat oleh anggota-anggota keluarga Kagamine, termasuk kau dan Len…"  
"Aku yakin, kau pasti juga melihat 2 lukisan yang dibingkai dengan bingkai kayu berwarna merah gelap, yang berbeda dari lukisan lainnya yang dibingkai dengan warna kuning cerah…"

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya…"  
"Lukisan yang pertama menggambarkan 4 orang, yang wajah serta seluruh bagian kepalanya tidak dilukiskan dengan jelas... Bagian wajah serta kepalanya, hanya berupa kanvas putih kosong, sementara bagian tubuh lainnya serta pemandangannya penuh dengan warna-warna indah… Di bawah lukisan itu terukir tulisan _'Kagamine —' _yang sudah dicoret…"  
"Sementara, lukisan yang kedua, menggambarkan diriku ratusan tahun yang lalu yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam serta sebuah pita besar berwarna merah pekat. Dalam lukisan itu, aku sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sama persis dengan kamarku yang ada di rumahku sekarang ini… Bahkan corak dinding dalam lukisan itu sama persis dengan corak dinding di kamarku... Hanya saja, wajahku dalam lukisan itu tertutupi oleh percikan darah…"  
"Aku penasaran soal kedua lukisan itu…"  
jelasku panjang lebar pada Gumi.

Gumi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab,

"Lukisan pertama itu dibuat olehmu, Rin… Lukisan itu menggambarkan keluarga kalian, keluarga Kagamine. Tulisan '_Kagamine —_' itu sebenarnya adalah '_Kagamine Rin, Len, Lenka, Rinto'_, yang merupakan namamu, Len, dan nama kedua orang tua kalian…"

.

_Orang tua ku…  
Kagamine Lenka & Kagamine Rinto…  
Nama yang indah…_

.

"T-Tapi… Kenapa tulisan itu dicoret? Dan kenapa wajah mereka tidak terlihat?"

"Ahh, Kalau soal itu, aku kurang yakin… Tapi menurutku itu mungkin ada hubungannya soal ingatanmu serta ingatan Len yang dihapus sementara…"

"Ingatan kami?"

"Ya, menurutku begitu... Nanti akan kujelaskan…"  
"Selanjutnya, lukisan kedua itu dibuat oleh Len, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, sebelum… 'Tragedi' itu terjadi…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa corak dinding pada lukisan itu sama seperti dinding kamar rumahku yang sekarang? Bukannya seharusnya itu adalah corak dinding kamarku ratusan tahun yang lalu?"

"Itu… Adalah permintaan Len sendiri… Dia ingin agar kau merasa nyaman… Dia meminta agar kamarmu yang sekarang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan kamarmu ratusan tahun yang lalu…"  
"Dan, sebenarnya… Kastil tempat kita berada ini juga dibuat dengan sisa-sisa bangunan rumahmu yang terbakar ratusan tahun yang lalu…"

"Eh?"  
"La-lalu… Darah pada lukisan itu…?"

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti… Tapi, dari informasi yang ku dengar… Darah pada lukisan itu adalah… Darah kedua orang tuamu… Mereka… Meninggal tepat di depan lukisan itu…"

.

"Eh-?!"  
"T-Tapi, kalau begitu, k-kenapa tidak ada yang… Menghapuskan darah itu..?"

"Itu… Itu juga adalah perintah dari Sang Raja, Len sendiri… Tidak ada vampire yang dapat membantah apapun yang dkatakannya…"

.

"_Len itu special… Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan vampire yang diubahnya…"_

.

"Erm, G-Gumi… S-Sebenarnya… Sekarang ini… Len itu… Siapa? Kenapa kau memanggilnya _'Sang Raja'_…?"

Gumi mendesah, lalu berkata,  
"Kau pasti sudah ingat, bagaimana Len menjadi seorang vampire, kan?"  
"Pada masa itu, satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa hanyalah Len, dan… Vampire pertama — Vampire yang mengubahnya…"  
"Dan setelah 'Tragedi' itu terjadi, Len seolah-olah dimanipulasi oleh vampire pertama itu untuk memperbanyak kaum vampire… Dia merubah hampir seluruh penduduk kota pada saat itu…"  
"Karena dia meminum langsung darah vampire pertama, Len memiliki kekuatan yang jauh diatas para vampire lainnya… Juga karena dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan para vampire, kami menyebutnya 'Sang Raja' dan menjadikannya sebagai pemimpin kami, para kaum vampire…"  
"Dia telah memimpin kami — para vampire — selama beratus-ratus tahun… Tapi dari yang kulihat, dia melakukan semua itu dibawah pengaruh vampire pertama yang mengubahnya…"  
"Semakin banyak jumlah vampire, semakin banyak pula jumlah orang yang ingin memusnahkannya — para pemburu vampire…"  
"Lalu, kira-kira 100 tahun yang lalu, para pemburu vampire, menemukan tempat persembunyian kami, dan menyerang kami secara langsung…"  
"Perang pun terjadi… Dan Len hampir terbunuh dalam perang itu…"  
"Akhirnya, kami pun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan Len dari para pemburu…"  
"Ingatannya dihapuskan sementara, dan kekuatannya disegel… Tapi kekuatannya terlalu besar, hingga bahkan segel kami tidak mempan…"  
"Jadi, diputuskan bahwa sebagian kekuatannya harus dipindahkan ke dalam suatu _'wadah'_…"

Gumi menoleh ke arahku,  
"_Wadah_ itu adalah kau, Rin…"

.

_Aku?!  
Ah, ya…  
Kalau dipikir-pikir…  
Dalam ingatan terakhirku ratusan tahun yang lalu,  
Aku dalam keadaan sangat sekarat, dan tidak mungkin terselamatkan…_

_Kalau begitu… Kenapa aku masih hidup sekarang ini?!_

_Bukankah seharusnya…  
Aku sudah meninggal…?_

.

"A-Aku?! T-Tapi… Kenapa aku?!"  
"L-Lagipula… Bukannya… Ratusan tahun lalu… S-Seharusnya aku sudah… Meninggal…?!"

"Yah, kau benar… Seharusnya… Kau memang sudah meninggal…"

"K-Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang aku—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat amarah yang terpintas di wajah Gumi...  
"Seharusnya… Kau memang… Sudah meninggal… Tapi… Len tidak mengizinkannya!"

Tubuh Gumi bergetar karena amarah…

"Eh-? G-Gumi…? A-Apa maksudmu…? T-Tenanglah… Kendalikan emosimu…"

Gumi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, untuk menenangkan dirinya…  
Setelah dia sudah mulai tenang, Gumi mulai menjelaskan,

"Rin… Kau ingat, kan? Keadaanmu saat itu?"  
"Seluruh tubuhmu penuh dengan luka, dan kau bisa mati karena kehabisan darah… Kau tidak mungkin terselamatkan lagi… Bahkan jika kau meminum darah dan berubah menjadi vampire, kau tetap tidak akan bisa terselamatkan…"  
"Saat itu vampire pertama itu membuatmu pingsan, dan membawamu ke tempat Len… Aku tidak bisa mengikutinya… Tapi aku yakin kalau Len tidak akan mampu untuk melukaimu…"  
"Atas dasar itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang vampire… Untuk mencari tau tentang apa yang dilakukan Len pada tubuhmu…"  
"Dan akhirnya, beberapa tahun kemudian, saat aku berhasil menjadi salah satu dari para vampire, aku menyusup ke ruangan pribadi Len… Dan disitu… Aku menemukanmu…"

"Kau ada di dalam sebuah tabung yang sangat besar — seperti tabung yang biasa digunakan para ilmuwan untuk menyimpan makhluk percobaan mereka…"  
"Tubuhmu dipenuhi dengan selang-selang — seperti selang yang digunakan di rumah sakit untuk menyokong kehidupan seseorang… Tapi walaupun begitu, tubuhmu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan…"  
"Tabung itu dipenuhi dengan cairan merah… Aku tidak tau apa itu darah atau bukan… Yang kutau hanyalah, bahwa selama bertahun-tahun, Len menyimpan tubuhmu yang sudah tak bernyawa di dalam tabung itu…"  
"Aku menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang berisi tentang dirimu di salah satu meja di dekat tabung…"

"Di situ tertulis bahwa, saat vampire pertama membawamu pada Len, kau sudah tidak bernyawa lagi… Len tidak bisa menerima itu… Dia tidak mau kehilanganmu… Vampire pertama itu menjelaskan syarat mengubah seseorang menjadi vampire pada Len… Jadi Len meminumkan darahnya padamu…"  
"Tubuhmu mulai menunjukkan perubahan-perubahan menjadi seorang vampire… Tapi jantungmu tetap tidak berdetak… Nyawamu sudah tak terselamatkan lagi…"  
"Tetapi, bukannya menguburkanmu, Len malah menyimpanmu di dalam tabung yang ternyata berisi darah itu — berharap bahwa suatu hari… Kau akan hidup kembali…"

"Dia… Dia tidak ingin kau meninggal… Dia tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkannya…"  
"Karena itu… Karena itu, dia memaksamu untuk terus hidup… Meskipun hal itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi…"

.

"Len… Melakukan hal seperti itu padaku…?"

.

'_Memaksa seseorang yang sudah meninggal untuk terus hidup memang kejam…'  
'Tapi… Itu juga terdengar... Romantis…'_

.

"Tapi… Aku masih kurang mengerti... Kenapa sekarang aku masih hidup…?"

Gumi kembali menjelaskan,  
"Kau masih bisa hidup sekarang, dikarenakan oleh kekuatan Len yang ada dalam tubuhmu… Dan karena kekuatan itu juga, kau hidup kembali sebagai seorang vampire…"  
"Sebelum disegel, sebagian besar kekuatan Len dipindahkan ke tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu…"  
"Walaupun kebanyakan organmu sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi, kekuatan Len yang dipindahkan ke tubuhmu itu cukup besar untuk membuat organ-organ dalam tubuhmu berfungsi kembali…"  
"Dan kemudian, ingatan kalian berdua dihapuskan, diganti dengan ingatan-ingatan palsu soal keluarga dan teman-teman kalian yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada…"  
"Lalu kalian ditempatkan di dua tempat yang berbeda, lengkap dengan agent-agent khusus yang bertugas untuk mengawasi serta melindungi kalian…"  
"Walaupun pada akhirnya, agent yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Len kehilangan kendalinya, dan malah berbalik menyerangnya… Tapi untunglah, saat itu kau menemukan Len dan menolongnya…"  
"Tapi, agent yang bersamamu, Miku dan Kaito, mereka tidak diberitahukan bahwa Len adalah 'Sang Raja' dan kau adalah 'Wadah'nya… Karena itu mereka tidak segan-segan melukai kalian…"

.

"T-Tapi, Gumi… Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?"

"Selama beratus-ratus tahun, aku hidup sebagai seorang mata-mata… Aku mengawasimu… Aku selalu mengawasi kalian berdua…"  
jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Oh, iya… Rin… Bayangan yang kau lihat saat berada di rumah Len itu adalah aku… Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan kalian… Dan suara seperti kaca pecah yang kau dengar saat para pengejar kalian hampir menemukan kalian itu adalah aku… Dan sebenarnya aku juga lah yang menyuruh agent yang bertugas sebagai ibu Len untuk memberitahu Len soal ruangan rahasia di kamarnya…"

.

"J-Jadi… Selama ini kau selalu ada di sekitar kami?!"  
"Gumi, terima kasih banyak! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"  
ujarku sambil memeluknya.

Gumi pun membalas pelukanku.

Saat berpelukan, Gumi membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku,  
"Rin, dengarkan baik-baik… Sebentar lagi, para penjaga akan datang untuk membawamu, untuk melaksanakan 'Ritual'… Mereka akan mempertemukanmu dengan Len…"  
"Tapi, Len yang kau lihat nanti mungkin tidak akan sama seperti Len selama ini… Jadi, bersiaplah…"

"R-Ritual?! T-Tapi, kau belum memberitahukan padaku apapun tentang ritual itu! A-Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi?! S-Sebenarnya 'Ritual' itu ritual apa..?!"  
tanyaku, panik.

Gumi mengelus punggungku,  
"Tenanglah… Aku akan selalu bersamamu…"  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan utama…"

"B-Baik."

.

Dan, setelah itu, dua orang pria bertubuh besar datang dan menuntun kami keluar… Kami berjalan mengitari kastil yang terasa sangat familiar bagiku…  
Aku melihat keluar dari salah satu jendela di dalam kastil.  
Di luar sudah malam… Dan sekarang adalah malam bulan purnama…

Gumi berjalan disebelahku.  
Dia membisikkan padaku hal-hal penting yang perlu kuketahui soal 'Ritual' ini…

.

Dan, akhirnya, kami sampai, di sebuah ruangan batu yang sangat besar.  
Tidak ada lampu di ruangan ini.  
Sumber penerangan hanya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang menggantung pada tempatnya di dinding.

Tidak ada jendela, ventilasi, atau benda apapun — selain lilin — di ruangan ini.  
Tapi walaupun begitu, aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang mengelilingiku sejak aku masuk ke ruangan ini…

Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam, yang menutupi bagian kepala hingga kaki mereka.  
Orang-orang itu berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dalam ruangan ini, mengelilingi sesuatu — atau seseorang.  
Aku tidak tau apa itu…  
Tapi dari penjelasan Gumi, kira-kira aku sudah bisa menebak 'siapa' itu…

.

Salah seorang dari pria besar yang membawaku kesini tadi menarik Gumi dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.  
Sebelum pergi, Gumi tersenyum padaku,  
seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja…

.

Lalu, seorang wanita — dengan rambut pink panjang, juga jubah hitam yang hanya menampakkan bagian kepalanya — datang menghampiriku.  
Ekspresinya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi jijik terhadapku.

Wanita itu menarik tanganku sambil tersenyum sinis.  
Dia lalu menuntunku melewati kerumunan orang yang langsung memberi jalan pada kami menuju bagian tengah lingkaran kerumunan ini.

Lantai di bagian tengah kerumunan ini terbuat dari batu, berbentuk lingkaran, yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh…  
Aku mendapat firasat yang aneh saat kakiku menyentuh lantai batu itu.

.

Dan…  
Di tengah lantai batu ini…  
Berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_, dengan mata berwarna merah darah…  
Wajahnya pucat,  
Tatapannya kosong,  
Ekspresinya menunjukkan seolah dia haus akan darah…

.

Adikku tersayang,  
'Len Kagamine'

.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

…

_Sebelum taringnya merobek leherku, aku merasakan sepasang tangan menarikku ke belakang, dan menjauhkanku darinya. Tapi sepertinya taringnya malah mengenai sepasang tangan itu._

_Aku bisa mendengar suara geraman rendah, yang berasal dari Rin…_

_Aku melihat ke belakang, ke arah pemilik sepasang tangan itu._

_Luka._

_Dia membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rin sendirian dalam ruangan itu..._

…

* * *

Luka membawaku keluar menjauhi ruangan itu…  
Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau memasuki ruangan batu tempat Rin berada.

Luka berbicara padaku. Sepertinya dia menanyakan sesuatu…  
Aku tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau apa yang dikatakannya…

Dia menuntunku keluar, menuju suatu tempat.  
Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya…

.

_Barusan itu… Apa itu memang benar-benar Rin?  
Dia… Menakutkan…_

'_Aku takut…'_

.

* * *

Kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar.  
Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam, yang menutupi bagian kepala hingga kaki mereka. Mereka berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dalam ruangan ini.

Saat kami masuk ke dalam ruangan, orang-orang itu langsung berlutut dan memberi jalan pada kami menuju bagian tengah lingkaran.

Luka menuntunku ke tengah-tengah lingkaran.  
Aku mendapat firasat yang aneh saat kakiku menyentuh lantai batu di tengah lingkaran ini… Ukiran pada lantai batu ini terasa familiar… Dan seolah-olah aku ditarik masuk ke dalamnya…

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya… Aku masih terlalu shock sejak melihat Rin yang menyerangku…

Luka membisikkan sesuatu padaku,  
"Master, bersabarlah sebentar lagi… Anda akan mendapatkan kekuatan Anda kembali secepatnya…"

Dia berdiri di belakangku, lalu mendekatkan taringnya ke leherku, sambil berbisik,  
"Maaf, Master… Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit…"

Lalu…

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk leherku…  
Rasanya sangat-SANGAT sakit…  
Seolah-olah sekujur tubuhku ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum…

Dan di tengah rasa sakit itu,

Aku mendengar suara tawa seorang anak perempuan…  
Suara tawa yang terasa familiar bagiku…

Dan ditengah tawanya, suara itu berkata,  
"Lama tidak berjumpa, Len…"

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap…

…


End file.
